P7
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: An invitation. A lost sibling. The meeting of fate. At midnight, you and a team of Persona users are allowed to enter into the Pool of Lost Hope. Why? In order to learn the importance of why you were all gathered together - before one of you dies and the world comes to its end...
1. Section I

Persona 7

Intro Song: Reflection

Artist: SimplyEma (OP 1 Lee)

Artist:Justyna Janik Jj (OP 2 Lola)

" _This isn't the real world. It's just a shadow of the real one."_

Section I

 _Look at me._

Prologue: The Card

After his parents dropped him off in front of his current home, Sandthorne Hall on University of St. Cyr, Missouri's campus, Lee hugged them goodbye and was glad to see them go because he finally felt he could get his new life started. He was headed back to his room, walking through the many students and their families going through the same partings, when someone tried to get his attention.

"Hey you," a voice called out.

Lee looked up and found a woman with flowing auburn hair tied in a short ponytail at its end wearing a long-sleeved white lace shirt, white pants fastened by a belt, and white mid heel shoes. She also wore a white mask with a three-dimensional-shaped black butterfly wing covering the right side of her face. The bottom left side of her mask bared her face. Her bluish-green eyes were visible through the mask's eyeholes.

"Yeah you," she said.

Lee took a step toward her until a short black gate only separated them. Behind her Lee noticed the small swimming pool. His dorm was the only one on campus that had one. It shimmered eerily. He refocused on her.

"You should come for a swim tonight?" She said and smiled. "I'm having a little get together. Meet me here at midnight. This will be your invitation." She held out a card, which she appeared to pull from out of nowhere.

Lee thought this was kind of cool. It was weird but cool. He grinned in return. The real question was: Should he flirt, or Go with it?

"Thanks for the invite," Lee said, taking the card. He decided to go with it. Express is gratitude. It was a tarot card, The Fool. "And you are?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she winked.

He turned away from her and went back to his room all the while looking over the tarot card.

The Mirror

Lee lived on the seventh floor of his dorm. He walked to his room after climbing the stairs for the exercise. He lived to the right of the elevator near the end of the hall. He passed a few people. His mind was on the tarot card, which he had put in his back pocket. He didn't know why the thought of it lingered, but he figured it was the mystery of it all. It was odd, and the oddity of it made him want to know what it was all about. He wanted to know about the woman too.

He took out his key from around his neck, unlocked his door, and entered. He had been gone for a little while. He and his family had gone out to eat before they parted ways. His roommate hadn't arrived earlier. He wondered if he'd actually get the room to himself. He didn't mind having a roommate, but he wouldn't mind not having one. After opening the door, he saw that his roommate had been there.

He left the door open in case anyone wanted to come and hangout or something. His dad had told him about the open-door policy. It was a good way to meet people. He noticed his roommate's bed had been made up. Whereas his side of the room looked like a disaster despite his mom's best efforts, his roommate's side of the room looked as if a professional had come in and taken care of everything for him.

Lee took out all his stuff from his pockets and placed it on the counter across from his bed, where the bathroom sink was located and the mirror above it. He moved all his junk from his bed to the floor. He plopped down on it when a head came from behind his roommate's desk. He got back up.

"You're here," Lee said, smiling. "What's going on man? I'm Lee, Lee Clarke." He walked over to his roommate and extended a hand.

"Hey," his roommate said. He took his headphones from his ears, stood, and gave him a brief smile. He took Lee's extended hand after a moment of hesitation and shook it after he pulled up his jacket sleeve. "I'm Elijah Hodge."

"Cool," Lee said.

From what Lee could see, EJ was about his height but not as built as he was. Lee had hazel eyes that were more brown than green while EJ's were a deep brown. For some reason, Lee felt and thought EJ's eyes gave way to an old soul within. Compared to his golden brown complexion EJ's was darker. Lee had short black hair that looked sort of rough and had some curl to it. EJ managed dreads, which he had tied in a ponytail, although Lee almost didn't notice them because EJ's hood covered them. EJ wore a hooded denim jacket, jeans, and a pair of boots. Lee wore his dad's old military fatigue jacket, a pair of old jeans cut at one of the knees, and untied brown leather boots. Lee felt comfortable, and he felt EJ looked uncomfortable, possibly even restless. EJ was covered almost head to toe.

"Do you care if I call you EJ?" Lee asked.

"Not at all," EJ said. "My friends called me that."

EJ seemed a little nervous to Lee. Lee kicked off his shoes and plopped back on his bed. He faced EJ, who sat back down and out of sight.

"You from St. Cyr or from out of state?" Lee asked, determined to let EJ know the two of them could do this new college life together.

"I'm from out of state," EJ said.

"Me too," Lee said. "I'm actually from all over. My family moved a lot. This was my mom's alma mater, so I decided to come here. What brought you here?"

"St. Cyr's Journalism program," EJ said. "They're supposedly the best school for it in the country, so I decided to give it a shot."

EJ didn't sound annoyed, and he continued with their conversation. He was a little hard to read to Lee, especially because he couldn't see him.

"You're going into Journalism," Lee said. "I'm going into Criminal Justice, and I'll be Pre-Law. I'm trying to become an FBI Agent, but I want a backup. You think we'll have fun here at the school?"

There was a silence for a minute or two.

EJ slowly came from behind his desk, bringing his chair along with him, this time to sit beside it.

Lee sat up and moved down his bed to get closer.

"I'll be honest with you," EJ said. "I don't know a lot about having fun. I spent a lot of time making sure I got here. I'm here on a full-ride scholarship." His gaze shifted to the floor before he looked back at Lee.

"I'll just have to show you the ropes," Lee said. "I've always been told I have a penchant for making things less boring. My parents would call it getting people into trouble, and they'd be right." He watched EJ's brief smile return and actually stick around.

"I don't mind a partner in crime," EJ said. "My life could probably use a little trouble." His gaze shifted to the floor for a moment. "Speaking of trouble, did you get one of these?" He reached into the inside of his jacket pocket. It was a tarot card, The Fool.

"I did," Lee said. "You get yours from that woman too?" Lee stuffed his feet back into his boots and reached for his card, which was on the counter.

"I got mine from the woman by the pool," EJ said. "She wore the butterfly mask."

"That's the one," Lee said, turning around holding the card up." He thought he heard something, but he ignored it.

EJ stared past him. His eyes were opened wide.

"What?" Lee questioned him.

"You didn't see that?" EJ asked. "Look at your card. It shattered in the mirror and changed."

"What," Lee said and immediately looked down at his card. It had changed. The image had changed, and no longer was it The Fool but The Fortune. "Did yours change?"

EJ held his card out to show Lee that it hadn't, but the moment he did he saw it shatter in the mirror and change. It went from The Fool to The Hermit. He returned the card back to his jacket pocket. He looked to Lee. He suddenly stood on his feet with his eyes still wide open, wider if that was possible, as something grabbed Lee's arm.

Lee looked down, saw that a hand had taken hold of him, and watched as it began to pull him inside of the mirror. He tried to hold himself back, pull himself free, but the hand had a firm grip. He looked to EJ, who stared breathing hard. He watched EJ shake his head as if coming back to whatever crazy reality this was.

"Sorry man," EJ said, grabbing a hold of Lee. He pulled, trying his best.

The two of them worked together. In the end, they were both pulled into the mirror. This was right after Lee looked toward the mirror and saw a familiar face that wasn't his own. This familiar face belonged to his triplet, one of his sisters.

~!~

"You were supposed to come alone," Lee heard his sister's voice as he opened his eyes. "You've caused trouble since the minute you were born." She sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Lee raised his head. He didn't see EJ anywhere. His sister Lola stood with her back to him. He couldn't see her face, but the few seconds he had seen it he realized it hadn't changed much. Her complexion was paler like their mom's. She had their dad's dark brown eyes, blunt nose, and jaw. She managed to snag their mom's dimples though. She still had her wavy brown-black hair that reached to her shoulders. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides, wearing a navy blue leather jacket, a pair of brown denim jeans, and some black leather boots. He slowly rose to his feet.

"This can't be real," Lee said. "You're gone."

"I left," Lola said without facing him. "I didn't die."

Lee began to take in his surroundings, and they didn't make sense. He couldn't process what he was seeing. He stood on a long mirror with nothing underneath it but clouds and an orange sky. All around him were mirrors, clouds, and the orange sky. Each mirror seemed to be a window or door to somewhere else. He saw places, people, and things through them every now and then, but eventually they mostly reflected their surroundings, Lola, and himself. He looked around trying to see everything and understand it.

"Where are we?" He asked. He had to admit this was cool. His high school art teacher would've really appreciated this place. "How are you here?"

In a mirror that hovered just ahead and above Lola, Lee thought he saw a blue butterfly pass across it, from left to right.

"I wouldn't worry about where we are or worry about me," Lola said. "I'd worry about your friend."

Those words drew Lee's attention. He got serious.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her. "Where is he?"

Lola slowly turned around, and the expression on her face made Lee's heart beat faster. It unnerved him.

"I can't kill you while he's here," Lola said. "He's innocent. You'll have to find him and save him or die in the attempt." Her eyes flashed black. Then, they became red. As she sank into the mirror they stood on, blood seeped from them.

A moment later, Lola was gone. Lee saw nothing of her, and the only thing he saw was his own reflection staring back at him from underneath him.

"But first," Lola said, "I should at least give it a try, killing you I mean." Her voice came from every direction. "Because you brought a friend, I'll give one of my friends the first shot."

Something dropped onto the mirror behind him. He heard part of it crack and shatter. He ran forward before he turned back to see what friend might be getting the first shot. This had to be some kind of nightmare, but he had a strange feeling this wasn't, which is why he didn't bother to try and wake himself up. What he saw trailing after him had to be from a nightmare, but he wasn't exactly scared of it. A puddle of black goo sped after him. It had many arms and hands though. One of them carried its face, which was a teal mask, while the others carried knives. His heart beat faster.

Lola wasn't herself. EJ was in trouble. His own life was in danger. He didn't look back again, but he gathered it wouldn't take this abomination long to overtake him. He needed to fight it. He clenched his fists as he ran. The only reason he didn't fight it was because he wasn't sure he could. He didn't know what it was. He had to take a chance. He couldn't let this thing just kill him. He had too many questions spiraling around in his head now, and he had things he needed to do: Talk to Lola. Find EJ.

Lee stopped and faced the monster. It leapt at him and knocked him back. Lee heard the mirror underneath him crack and shatter. The creature raised three of its knives. Lee began to sink into the mirror. Time seemed to slow.

"I am thou..." Lee heard a deep, masculine voice speak. "Thou art I..." Lee felt as though he had begun to crack. He felt he had begun to shatter. "I represent the True Reflection of your soul..." A single, small, star-shaped mirror hovered over his left eye. It cracked. "The time has come...for thee...to release me, from thine prison."

Lee took a deep breath as the three knives came at him. Time caught up with him.

"Persona," Lee shouted.

Lee shattered and came apart, becoming a swirling mass of fragments. Were they mirror fragments? No. They were fragments of his soul. They came together.

"I am Horus, God of the Sky."

From the single, small, star-shaped mirror, Lee saw himself. He saw himself as Horus. He saw the Sun and Moon reflected in his eyes. Lee blinked and that image vanished. Horus was a tall, built, dark-skinned man with a pale blue lanner falcon's head, a red and white crown atop it, carrying a golden staff in one hand and a golden ankh in the other while dressed simply and adorned in gold armor pieces; around his chest, over his forearms and fists, above his biceps, at his front and back along with around his waist, and on his wrists. Large pale blue wings slowly flapped at his back.

Horus hung the ankh in the air, allowing it to hover, before he ran his staff through the creature, eradicating it. He brought himself to land and stand on the mirror.

"Wasn't even a challenge," Lee said.

Horus fell off Lee. He became himself. Lee fell to his knees. He looked around. The single, small, star-shaped mirror from before had disappeared. He was on the other side from where he started, looking down. He saw himself reflected once again in the mirror.

Lee became his other self. He gained the strength to accept the part of himself he chose to ignore. With his Persona Horus, he is now empowered to project his True Reflection.

A distant voice... Had he actually heard it...?

Lee stared, breathing heavily. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. He didn't have time to either.

"You have to keep moving," Lee heard a second familiar voice. "What you faced is called a Shadow. More Shadows will come."

Shadows? He could protect himself from them now if they did come. He had Horus... Somehow, he knew that was right. He had to save EJ from these...Shadows.

"Don't worry," Lee heard the familiar feminine voice speak again. "I'll get you to your friend. For the first time in your life, let me guide you." He definitely recognized that friendly, reassuring voice. It was his other triplet, his sister Ling.

"Run forward," Ling instructed, "and when I say so jump to your left."

Lee stood and ran as she said. He heard hear voice counting.

"1..."

"I knew you'd interfere," Lola screamed. "Wait until I find you!"

"2..."

"You can't protect Lee," Lola shouted. "You can't save him!"

"3! Jump!"

Lee jumped.

"You and your friend will die here Lee," Lola's voice whispered in his ear.

Lee watched as a full-length mirror moved in front of him. He saw EJ for a second before he saw himself and he passed through into the mirror.

The Shadow Self

Lee landed in what appeared to be a library. Bookshelves filled with books, stacks of books, and unlit candles were everywhere. He rose from bended knee. He found the single, small, star-shaped mirror reappeared, but now it had a gold and blue lining around it. It hovered close by him.

Lee noticed a full-length, intricately decorated mirror in the corner. He headed for it because the mirrors meant something here, wherever here was. Before he reached it, he heard a distorted voice that sounded disturbingly like EJ's. Lee crept toward the voice and found EJ sitting at a desk within a book while another EJ, this one whited out with purple eyes, stood over him saying crazy stuff. This other version of EJ was on EJ like...like a shadow.

"You're dead inside," Shadow EJ said. "That's why you don't feel. Read. Study. That way you can distract yourself from the nothingness and loneliness. It's sad you'll always be alone, dead inside, and cut off from everyone. You don't fit in the world. You might as well stay here and die. Nobody will miss you. You want to die. Then, you're insignificant life will end, and everybody can celebrate the waste of space you were, how nothing you did mattered, and how you would never had affected anyone or anything."

EJ stared into the book. He turned and turned the pages. They were blank. He tried not to cry. Lee saw that the book was actually a Bible.

"God won't save you," Shadow EJ said. "Jesus doesn't exist. You can keep turning the pages of that book, but you won't find answers there. He abandoned you remember. He made you this way. You're black, ugly, sexless, and worthless. Give up on him. Give up on this life. You'll be happier. You'll be free."

"Shut your ass up," Lee shouted. His heart started beating fast. He walked toward the EJs.

Shadow EJ turned on Lee swiftly. EJ slowly lifted his head and rested his eyes on Lee.

"I don't know what's happening here," Lee said, "but EJ I know you can't listen to you." He gestured to Shadow EJ. He realized how crazy he sounded but he powered through that. "He's dangerous to your health." This had to be what Lola meant endangered EJ's life.

"He won't listen to you," Shadow EJ said. "He knows I'm right about him. How could I not be right? I'm him." He turned and stared straight into EJ's eyes. "You're alone in this world. You're insignificant. You serve no purpose." White fumes began to emanate from it.

"EJ!" Lee shouted. "Focus on me." EJ slowly met Lee's eyes. Lee stood where he was. He wanted to keep a distance from the other EJ in case his movement triggered it to action. "You aren't alone, and you're not insignificant."

"Maybe I should die," EJ told him. "The world wouldn't lose anything losing me."

"Exactly," Shadow EJ said. A wicked grin began to spread across its face.

"If you died," Lee explained, "you wouldn't ever know or be able to see whether you had an affect on the world let alone anyone's life."

EJ shifted his gaze to the Bible. Lee saw that words began to appear on its pages. He also saw that the grin on Shadow EJ's face began to wane.

"I can't believe this for you," Lee said. "You have to believe this for yourself or you will die here. You have to fight, and I can fight with you." He didn't know that for sure, but that gold trimmed mirror hovered close by so he saw that as a good omen. "That I can do."

EJ closed the Bible and looked upon it.

Lee and Shadow EJ watched as some of the unlit candles around the room began to light themselves.

"God," Lee heard EJ say, "help me."

"He doesn't exist," Shadow EJ roared. "Listen to me! I am you!"

EJ breathed.

"You say you're me," EJ said. He looked from the Bible's cover to Shadow EJ. He stood. "I thought God made a mistake when he made me. I never got along with anyone. Then, I didn't know whether I was gay, straight, bi, or whatever. I just felt hollow and disconnected all the time. I believed, but I didn't think I had a reason to believe. I don't mind being alone, I'm not sexless I'm asexual, and I'm not insignificant. God doesn't make mistakes. You are me: my doubts, my fears, and my insecurities. You are a part of me, but you're not all of me."

The rest of the unlit candles lit themselves. From out of the last space of darkness, there was a flash of light. EJ, Shadow EJ, and Lee looked toward the direction of the flash of light.

Lee and EJ watched a single, small, triangle-shaped mirror appear from that flash of light lined in silver and red. After it hovered over EJ's right eye and EJ took a look into it, the mirror cracked and shattered, and then so did EJ.

"I am thou..." EJ heard a bold, masculine voice speak. "Thou art I..." EJ felt himself coming a part, but there was no pain as he cracked and shattered. "I am your True Reflection... The time has come...for thee...to release me, from thine prison."

"Persona," EJ whispered.

EJ became a swirling mass of fragments. These fragments were the fragments of his soul. They came together.

"I am Roland, the Christian Knight."

From the single, small, triangle-shaped mirror, EJ saw himself. He saw himself as Roland. He saw a large stone cross at his back. The left and right sides of the cross were club-shaped with a silver orb at their centers. At the top of the cross were a gargoyle's two clutching four-fingered paws underneath its head. The eyeholes of the gargoyle' head were lit by a flame that floated right above it. EJ blinked and took in the rest of him.

Roland had a silver spaulder across both his shoulders connected by crisscrossed chains over his pecs fastened to two black plates over his pecs that were emblazoned with red crosses. He had silver bracelet on his left wrist and carried a cream-colored and silver horn with a short silver chain attached to it in his left hand. He wore silver armor along his right arm. A red chain wrapped around his arm connected to his silver and red hilted sword.

Roland was a relatively tall, muscular but lean and defined, darker-skinned man with a silver helmet that covered his eyes. The helmet contained a blue-eyed gold piece at the front of it with long blue feathers stemming from the top of it that reached to the middle of his back. He had the face of an older man with a shapely black moustache and thick beard, along with dreads in ponytail. From his spaulders, a red cape with black interior came to meet the ends of his silver greaves. At their front, his greaves were lined in red and a cross outlines were visible. He had silver armor from his torso down, but the pieces at his front and around his waist were white. The large piece at his front had a large red cross emblazoned on it.

Roland fell off EJ. He became himself. EJ fell back onto the chair.

"What the..." These words escaped from EJ's lips.

Lee went to him, lifted him onto his feet, and turned him around.

"This isn't done yet," Lee said.

Lee's mirror was beside him.

EJ stood and gathered himself together.

"I can see that," EJ said.

EJ's mirror was beside him.

"No!" Shadow EJ yelled. It backed away from both of them. The white fumes that emanated from it grew and spiraled around it. "No, I am your Shadow. I am your True Self." It bowed its head before it grew and transformed.

Shadow EJ became a tall, muscular black figure with long dreads to its knees, wearing a brown robe. In its left hand, it carried a large white casket lid emblazoned with a black cross on it like a shield. In its right hand, it held a lantern made of scripture, equipped with white greaves, white gauntlets, and a white bandana that covered its eyes.

"I'll beat sense into you," Shadow EJ said. "I'll beat the truth of your existence into you."

A moment later, a curved table appeared behind EJ and Lee. It had an array of weapons on it: a Spear, Gloves, One-Handed Sword, Shield, Bow, and Battleaxe.

"Grab the one that calls out to you," Ling told them. "Hurry."

Lee recognized his sister's voice and ran for the table. EJ didn't recognize the voice, but he ran with Lee to the table.

"Depending on how you fight," Ling explained, "your weapon will grow and you along with it. Regardless if you rely on your weapon more, whether offensively or defensively, or rely on your Persona more, whether physically or magically, different aspects of your growth will be affected and the appearance of your weapon will reflect this."

"I'll take the spear," Lee said to EJ. "Keep a good thing going." He thought of Horus' staff. EJ didn't quite get this. "Besides, I don't mind going toe-to-toe with these things now." EJ got that. Lee stood at the ready.

"You've faced this kind of thing before?" EJ asked.

"Not quite like this," Lee said. "What I faced was much less dangerous..."

EJ nodded to Lee, agreeing even though he hadn't seen the Shadow from before. This Shadow was on a different level in terms of a monstrosity.

"I'll take the Bow," EJ said. Somehow, he knew the Arrows would come. "I'll watch your back from the back." He climbed over the table and up to a higher vantage point among the bookshelves and stacks of books.

"That works for me," Lee said and laughed.

Shadow EJ attacked, launching [Cold Heart] Ice from his unlit lantern. [Cold Heart] Ice penetrated bookshelves, books, and the table, causing it to disappear. Lee dove to the right before he got hit, and EJ managed to avoid getting hit by anything.

"Guys..." Ling said.

"Whose voice is that?" EJ asked.

"Later," Lee answered. "Follow my lead EJ. We're just trying not to shit ourselves out of fear Ling. We got this."

 **Battle Start**

"Follow his lead," Ling said. "Adhere to my instructions. I've completed my Analysis. Its Weaknesses are Fire and Pierce Physical attacks. Your normal attacks will work. They both do Pierce damage. Lee, get in there and distract him. EJ, you can use Fire with your Persona. Concentrate, shatter your mirror, and your Persona will do the rest."

EJ glanced at all the flammable books in the room.

"All right Persona," EJ said. "Let's get out of here alive." He raised his bow and when he drew an arrow it came. The silver and red lined mirror appeared before him. [Agi] Fire, Roland. EJ released an arrow, shattered his mirror, and brought forth his Persona.

Lee felt the guiding hand of Horus as he attacked and defended himself against Shadow EJ. Shadow EJ had a good defense, knowing how to work his casket lid, so Lee couldn't get a good hit in. When Lee did manage to drive the spear into Shadow EJ's chest, he got a critical hit, which knocked Shadow EJ onto his back. Shadow EJ quickly got on his feet. The moment Roland's [Agi] Fire hit Shadow EJ it fell back into a pile of books, crushing a bookshelf or two beneath it. He recovered again.

Shadow EJ knocked Lee back [Bash], sending him into a bookshelf. Immediately afterward, he sent [Cold Heart] Ice at EJ, who managed to leap to another point to avoid the attack. EJ shot an arrow at Shadow EJ. Shadow EJ defended himself.

"You're going to have to do better than this," Shadow EJ taunted.

"Don't forget to defend," Ling told them.

Lee defended himself after he got on his feet just in time for Shadow EJ to bring his casket lid [Bash] on him.

"We'll survive," EJ said. "Persona!" He shattered his mirror and had Roland use [Marakukaja]. He raised both his and Lee's defense.

Shadow EJ attacked EJ with his casket [Bash], sending EJ from a bookshelf into a stack of books onto the floor.

"Take care of yourselves," Ling said.

"I'll send you to the grave," Shadow EJ said. "Give you what you want." Afterward, he used [Marakunda], lowering both Lee and EJ's defense.

"It's him or us," Lee said. "Persona!" He spun his spear with his left hand and stabbed it into his mirror, shattering it, at his feet and had Horus use [Sidewinder]. He hit for critical Pierce damage 3x.

"That's the way," Ling said.

EJ got off the floor and had Roland heal both him and Lee [Media].

Shadow EJ attacked [Bash] Lee, but Lee evaded it.

Lee has Horus heal him [Dia].

EJ had Rolando use [Agi] Fire again, which knocked Shadow EJ down.

"Attack together," Ling told them.

"All-Out Attack!" Lee shouted.

"All-Out Attack," EJ called back.

Lee drove his spear into Shadow EJ's arms and legs, and EJ let his arrows hit the same targets in succession. They hit its chest at the same time.

"Not bad," Shadow EJ said before it became its old self.

"Teamwork makes a dream work," EJ said.

Lee felt a surge after the battle. EJ felt a surge after the battle.

They felt a rush. They felt relieved. They felt stronger.

Something inside them had definitely changed.

 **Battle End**

"I heard everything you had to say," EJ said. "I won't forget you, but I won't let you hold me back from living anymore."

Shadow EJ nodded, and then he disappeared.

EJ became his other self. He gained the strength to accept the part of himself he chose to ignore. With his Persona Roland, he is now empowered to project his True Reflection.

EJ had heard a distant voice. At least, he thought he had.

"I can't believe you saw all that," EJ said, turning toward Lee. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize man," Lee said. "We're roommates. We were bound to learn stuff about each other. We've all got our own stuff. Now, let's get out of here before my shadow self tries to kill us."

"I'm not sure it was trying to kill us," EJ said, glancing toward the direction Shadow EJ had disappeared while remembering Shadow EJ's last words: Not bad. EJ shook his head and returned his attention to Lee. "Get out of here? How?"

"I can help with that," Ling said.

"Before you do," EJ said, "can I ask who you are?"

"She's my sister Ling," Lee said. "I don't know how she's involved with this. I don't know how I'm involved with this. I'm a triplet, and both my sisters seem to know what's going with this and left me out of an explanation."

"It's complicated," Ling said. "On my part, it was sudden. Everything will be explained, but not there. Head through that full-length mirror. Then, you'll be on your way home."

Lee waited a minute. Then, he called for Ling. When she didn't respond, he figured she was probably waiting on them on the other side. He spoke with EJ because what EJ said earlier was on his mind.

"Why don't you think it was trying to kill us?" Lee questioned EJ before heading for the mirror.

"Because after we beat it," EJ said, "it seemed at peace. It didn't seem bothered by it. It went from being so angry to so calm."

"When I got pulled in here," Lee started, "wherever here is, mirrors were everywhere. Whatever is happening to us, I don't think it's about us. My sisters are involved, I'm involved, and so, you and I, we're involved. You don't have to be though."

"I'd like to be involved," EJ said. "I think I'd like to find out what this is all about."

"I'd be glad to have you," Lee said and smiled, "especially if I'll be fighting more Shadows."

"You're already getting me into trouble," EJ said and grinned. "I'll help you fight and figure out what you, your sisters, and I have been drawn into. We'll work together, but I'll do things my own way."

"Agreed," Lee said, holding up his fist.

"Sounds like a plan," EJ said, holding up his fist.

The two fist bumped.

I am thou... Thou art I... The chain of the heart establishes a new link. They both faintly feel it. They both hear that distant voice again. The chain rattles because of new growth. It spurs them forward on their path. They shall be blessed when they choose to create Personas of the Fortune and of the Hermit Arcana.

They feel power build in their hearts.

They can now help an ally onto their feet if downed.

"Let's go before we worry Ling," Lee said. "She'll lecture me for a month if I make her worry." He shook his head and EJ smiled as they made for the full-length mirror.

Lee saw the woman with the black butterfly mask again in the full-length corner mirror. She passed by it, from right to left.

"Did you-," EJ began.

"I saw her," Lee said.

Lee climbed into the mirror, and EJ climbed into it too.

The Red Velvet Room

Lee and EJ seem to stream toward their destination. They're in the night sky. They don't see a moon only stars. They come across a private jet in mid flight. They pass through and into the private jet. They arrive, sitting in comfortable seats. Lee is on the left of the jet. EJ is on the right of the jet. Their seats face the pilot's cabin. Across from them, they see two strangers about their age. Small round tables were in front of them. The strangers are facing them. There are empty sits beside EJ and the two strangers. In the center of the jet is a small round table with an older woman with short black hair, one eye and a black eye patch, and an abnormally large left ear. She sits at it with her hands folded, wearing black suede gloves.

The eyes of the two strangers moved from Lee and EJ to her. Then, they moved in their direction again but past them. A second later, someone just behind him spoke.

"Welcome to the Red Velvet Room," a young woman said.

Lee looked up and found the young woman with French-braided black hair pulled back and wrapped into a side bun wearing a red trench coat with white buttons that contained bronze accents and a bronze clasp, a red pants suit with a white blouse, along with red low-heeled shoes. A single red rose rested behind her left ear. Her purple eyes were alluring.

"The Red Velvet Room," Lee said, "huh." Everything was in red. Now, that he really took it in. The seats, the center table, and even the floor were in red, but the older woman at the table was dressed in gray: from her sweater jacket, pants, turtleneck, and heels.

"Relax," the young woman said. "Have some cake. It's red velvet." She showed Lee a small plate she held in her right hand.

"Uh," Lee said, trying to figure what he wanted to question first.

"I'll have some," EJ said.

Lee, the young woman, and the two strangers across from them all looked at EJ.

The young woman gave him the slice. The others declined.

Lee stared at EJ.

"I've decided this is a dream," EJ told him, taking a fork from the young woman, "and in my dream I'd like some cake."

Lee smiled. The young woman went and stood to the right of the older woman.

EJ prayed over the cake and then ate it.

"This is pretty good," EJ said.

The guy sitting across from Lee laughed.

"Welcome," the older woman finally spoke. "I'm so glad we could meet: Lee, EJ, Tess, and Axle. Fate has led you here. Let me introduce myself, Florence."

"I'm Julia," the young woman said. "I will be attending to you all during your flight."

From what Lee could see, Tess was shorter and thinner than he was. Based on her arms though, she worked out or something. Her eyes were a forest green. Lee saw her eyes seemed playful yet sharp behind her glasses. She had a light complexion, and her platinum blonde hair was braided on the sides to the back into a loose ponytail underneath a cabbie hat. Tess wore a tank top, leggings, and a pair of high top sneakers. Lee felt Tess looked a little rigid as if she would be ready to go at any moment if necessary.

From what Lee could see, Axle was taller than Tess but shorter than him. Axle was also bulkier than he was. His eyes were brown, and they were everywhere taking in everything. His complexion was a shade darker than Tess', and he had a head of slightly curly, shiny, chestnut brown hair. Axle wore a t-shirt, cargo shorts, and a pair of low top sneakers. Lee felt Axle looked way more at ease than everyone in the room.

"This room exists in the in between," Florence explained. "Between what, you might ask, dream and reality... mind and matter... Only those who accept the invitation are allowed here."

"Our paths will cross as long as you need us," Julia added.

"You're all here to hone your unique ability," Florence continued, "and you can only do it here. That ability is the power of The Chaos Card. It is tied to the power of the Persona." The group listened intently. The same questions were on their minds. Florence answered them. "The power of the Persona is to steer and to guide one's heart. That power attached to the heart is strengthened through the bond with yourself and the bonds with others. The growth of those bonds will provide new abilities and lay the foundation for the growth of your Personas."

"As of now only Lee and EJ," Julia gestured toward them, "have awakened to The Chaos Card and their Personas. However, Tess and Axle, you will be tested, and you'll all need each other."

"I need to find my sisters," Lee said. "Are you forcing us to help you, or do we get a choice?"

"Good question," Tess said.

"This is all about choices," Florence said. "Ling chose to abide by the rule. As long as you agree to take responsibility for your choices and actions, we will help you. Ling wanted to help you. We helped her. Now, she might require your help soon."

"We're in danger," Tess said.

"Yes," Julia said, "but you would be in danger whether you associate with us or not."

"If that's true," Axle said, "I'll take your help." He thought there was no reason to refuse their offer.

"I'm guessing this will eventually make sense," Tess said. "Besides, I want to try and help if someone else might be in danger." She thought of Lee's sisters.

"I already decided," EJ said, glancing at Lee. He thought of their talk and agreement. "I'm here."

"And Lola?" Lee questioned Florence.

"Unfortunately," Florence said, "she will need your help as soon as you are able to provide it. However, that won't be anytime soon in your current state."

"I'm in," Lee said. "I'm in for my sisters, but I'm also in for the bigger picture."

"Ling will have answers to your questions," Julia said.

"In service to you," Florence said, "we serve another. For this reason, our knowledge is limited."

"Lola's actions accelerated this meeting," Julia said. "If you can't find her or speak with her, Ling could be in danger. Keep an eye on Ling."

"If we're going to need each other," Axle said, "aren't we going to need to find each other when we get out of here? How will we do that?"

"Everything will happen in due time," Florence told him. "Don't worry."

"It's going to be hard not to worry with our lives in danger," Tess said.

"For now just live your life," Axle said, kicking back in his seat. "If this is a dream, you won't have anything to worry about."

"True," Tess said with a nod.

"Too bad it's not a dream," EJ said, finishing the last bite of his cake.

"You don't have to worry though," Lee said. "We don't have to. This might sound crazy, but I believe in us. We're going to face down whatever comes our way." In Lee's mind, no other option was available.

"Remember this," Julia told them.

"One's reflection is pure," Florence began, "except when it's tainted... You look and look closer still. What you see may be clear or distorted. The reflection can be formed and molded, changed and transformed... With your own hands... And the hands of others... This done, and one can project more than the reflection, for themselves and for those around them... The reflection becomes not only that which reflects but also that which impacts, changing destiny."

Everything began to become hazy. Everything began to fade away.

"Wait," Lee said. "What about that woman?"

"If Ling goes missing," Florence said, "meet at the pool any day at midnight."

Lee nodded. Satisfied with this answered for some reason.

Then, he closed his eyes.

~!~

~Morning 08/27 MON

Condition: Tired

"Lee," EJ called to him.

Lee woke up with the sun beaming into the room. EJ looked refreshed and dressed to go.

"I don't know if you have an eight o'clock class or not," EJ said. "I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't know if you were going. There's still plenty of time to get ready. Shower's free."

Lee watched EJ leave. He wondered if everything that happened was a dream. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday. He stood up and grabbed his phone. He texted Ling.

{Are you ok?} He asked.

{I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm eating breakfast right now with friends. Then, I'm going to class. I hope you go. :D}

Lee guessed it was a dream. He looked in the mirror. It did all seem real though. He shrugged. Now, the real question was: Attend class, or Skip class?

He'd go. Be diligent. He should at least go the first day before he started skipping. He'd just be tired. He yawned. Maybe he'd go meet EJ for breakfast.

As he undressed, tossed his clothes in his closet, and grabbed his towel and toiletries before he headed into the shared shower, he couldn't help glance back at his phone on the counter. For some reason, he believed Ling might be in trouble. He decided he 'd make sure to text Ling throughout the day as he closed the bathroom door behind him, got in the shower stall, and proceeded to take a shower.


	2. Section II

Persona 7

Section II

The First Day

~ Morning 8/27 MON

Condition: Tired

Lee missed EJ when he tried to meet him for breakfast, so he went on to his eight o'clock class. He didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to schedule his College Algebra class at eight o'clock in the morning. He'd know better next semester. He had to hurry too because his class was in the General Education Building, which was a nice walk from his dorm. During this nice walk, he thought back to yesterday and his so-called dream. If he hadn't passed out, he would've done a run-through of his schedule to figure exactly where all his classes were. He couldn't have just passed out though. He normally didn't pass out, even if he was dead tired. However, the alternative to thinking he had passed out was that his sister Lola had pulled him and his roommate into the mirror in their dorm room. The alternative sounded crazy, but it also felt true.

Lee reached his morning class and sat a few rows from the front. He had never attended a class this large. He didn't count the number of classmates he had, but he ball parked that it was well over 40. He saw his professor come into the room as well as a couple teaching assistants. The TAs each had a stack of packets in their arms. The professor announced that his TAs would be passing out the class' syllabus. Once everyone in the class had a syllabus, the professor explained he would go over it, and then they would jump right into his lecture. Lee was still unusually tired, giving him more evidence that last night's dream wasn't a dream, so the real question was: Read the syllabus and then sleep, or Listen to the professor and take notes?

He decided to listen to the professor and take notes. By the time his professor wrapped up the hour-long class, Lee felt like his professor had dropped some knowledge on him and felt like he understood it. He got homework on his first day, but he figured it wouldn't take too long to do it. He planned to put it off until later. Meanwhile, he had some time to kill before his second and last class of the day. He didn't have that class until the afternoon, and since he pretty much knew where that class was, close by his dorm, he decided to explore the campus. His mom had told him and Ling that it was large campus. Ling agreed going so far as to say it was overwhelming, but Lee didn't think it was large or overwhelming. He disagreed telling his sister and his mom it felt rather homey to him.

He walked toward the center of campus where a lot of the action was. The university called it Turner Mall named after Nat Turner who led a slave rebellion during August 1831. Lee's dad had told him and Ling how surprised he had been when he learned for whom it was named, but he admired the university for honoring a man who fought back against the injustice at the time.

Turner Mall housed the Student Success Center, which he learned provided tutoring services and jobs for those who wanted to tutor. They also helped you find a job on campus or get you into volunteer work. Turner Mall housed the Student Union as well, which he learned provided a couple eateries. An improv group was stationed there. After going through Turner Mall, Lee walked down to the Owens Sports Complex, which included the Tunney Gym and the Arellanes Field. He could work out at the gym and play some intramural sports on the field.

~ Afternoon 8/27 MON

Condition: Tired

When his Psychology class started in the Psychology building, he was seated near the front and ready to go, but he was more tired if that was possible. His professor entered the class with her TAs in tow. They distributed the syllabi, and the real question was: Read the syllabus and sleep, or Listen to the professor and take notes?

This time Lee went with the former. When the class was done, he felt braver for having the nerve to sleep during class on the first day as close to the professor as he was. He also felt his condition had improved. He knew he'd have to do some reading and studying for this class later, falling behind this early in the game wouldn't fly.

{How's it going so far?] Lee texted Ling.

{So far so good} Ling replied. {I'm about to start my second class of the day, and then I have a third one later on.}

{I wouldn't want to interrupt.} Lee told her. {Text me when you're done for the day as soon as you get out of your third class.}

{Gotcha.} She replied. {:)}

After coming out of his class on his way back to the dorm, someone slid right in front of him, crossing her arms.

"I thought that might be you," Tess said.

Lee recognized her from the...dream...memory...?

"Looks like we have a class together Lee," Tess said. "Guess what happened last night wasn't a dream. We should study together sometime, but right now we should sit and talk."

"It didn't seem quite real," Lee said, "but if you remember it too maybe it's more than just a dream."

"Are you done for the day?" Tess asked.

"I am," Lee said. "You?"

"I'm done with classes," Tess said, "but eventually I'm meeting a couple friends for dinner across campus. They live so far from me. I'm in Sandthorne. I was on my way there. You?"

"That's where I'm staying," Lee said. "EJ's my roommate."

"Oh," Tess said. "You two didn't talk about our shared memory?"

"We had class," Lee said. "Plus, it was too crazy to believe. If all that stuff happened to us for real, that means we're in danger and so are my sisters."

"I understand," Tess said. "I didn't want to believe it either, but as soon as I saw you, coupled with a few other things, I knew it couldn't be a coincidence."

"Did you talk to Axle about it?" Lee asked her.

"I don't know him," Tess said. "I met him along with the rest of you last night. He's not my roommate either. Coed roommates aren't allowed in our dorm."

"What floor do you stay on?" Lee asked.

"I'm on the seventh floor on the left side room 704," Tess told him.

"I'm on the right side room 725," Lee said with a short laugh.

"This can't all be a coincidence," Tess said.

"Let's head back to the dorm," Lee said. "Walk and talk." Tess nodded.

The two of them started walking in the direction of their dorm.

"Julia told us my sister would be able to answer some of our questions," Lee said. "I don't know much, so it's probably best we meet with her when we can. She's going to text me when she gets out of her last class."

"That's a good idea," Tess said. "Give me your phone, so I can give you my number." Lee gave her his phone after he put in his password. She gave him her number. "I'll be out, but as soon as you come up with a time to meet let me know. What should we do in the meantime? Should we try to find Axle?"

"Maybe we don't have to find him," Lee said. "We were brought together last night. We seem to be finding each other just fine. Maybe you'll run into him while you're at dinner, maybe EJ already knows him, or maybe he'll just turn up."

"You make a good point," Tess said.

They entered the dorm and waited for one of the three elevators to arrive after they called for one. There were other students with them. They waited for their own elevator.

"Some crazy stuff happened before EJ and I arrived in the Red Velvet Room," Lee said when they were alone on an elevator headed for their floor. "We had to fight for our lives. Did the same thing happen to you? Do you remember what happened to you before you ended up meeting with us?"

"I remember," Tess said. "I didn't have to fight for my life, but it was strange. My roommate hadn't arrived yet, so I chose which side of the room I wanted and started to unpack. Someone grabbed me from behind soon after that. Whoever this person was covered my mouth and pulled me into the mirror. We fell backwards, and somehow we were separated. Then, I passed through that private jet and ended up seated in The Red Velvet Room."

"I'm sorry that happened," Lee said, wondering if Lola had taken her.

"I didn't have time to be afraid," Tess said, "but after we were separated I felt like I didn't need to be. Someone or something occupied the space as we fell, and it put me at ease until I met the rest of you."

"You think we should avoid the mirrors?" Lee asked, wondering if Ling had saved her.

The elevator doors opened, and the two of them stepped into the hall that separated the two sides. Lee noticed that the seventh floor lounge door was closed. He thought maybe it might be a good place for the group to meet later.

"Actually," Tess said, as they stood across from each other on their respective sides of the hall, "I think we're safe. I think because we accepted Florence's help the mirrors can't be used against, but maybe that's just what I want to believe."

"Believe it," Lee said. "It's better than the alternative. That's just something else we can ask my sister about." Tess nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay on guard until then," Tess said.

"I'm Lee Clarke by the way," Lee said. He properly introduced himself walking backward toward his room. "In case you don't quite trust me, you can look me up."

Tess smiled to herself before she turned from her door to face him.

"I trusted you the minute I heard you speak about your sisters," Tess said. "I'm Tess Bailey." She took a few steps toward him after he stopped in the middle of the hall on his side of the floor. "You seem like a sweet guy. You're good-looking too. What made me trust you though is when you spoke in The Red Velvet Room. You put me at ease." She went back for her door and unlocked it, continuing to speak to Lee. "Talking with you and walking with you today I felt comfortable. My gut tells me you won't steer me wrong, and my gut has never failed me."

"I'll try not to," Lee said.

"And I believe you," Tess said, giving him her attention once more. "Tell EJ I said hi. I look forward to meeting him too." She went into her room and shut and locked the door behind her.

Lee turned around and headed for his room. He unlocked his door and went inside, leaving his door ajar.

Right after Lee placed his backpack on the back of his desk chair, Lee saw EJ's head come from behind his desk.

"Hey," EJ said. He sounded a little nervous, but Lee noticed that he didn't have his hood covering his head.

"Hey," Lee said. "What's up?" He plopped down on his bed.

"Wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me somewhere in a few," EJ said.

"That's cool," Lee said. "I don't have anything going on. I got some time."

"You don't want to know where?" EJ asked.

"I trust you," Lee said. "Where can you take me, freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. Besides, we need to talk."

"You trust me?" EJ questioned. "No one's ever told me that."

"More people probably trust you than you realize," Lee said. "As for me, you had my back last night. I've no reason not to trust you. So, where we going?"

"I want to check out the Fall Festival," EJ told him. "It's where they showcase a lot of different groups, clubs, and organizations students can join. I also wanted to talk to you about last night. Remember what I said about doing things my own way, well I looked into The Red Velvet Room and found some information." Lee sat up when he heard those words.

"You're good man," Lee said and smiled. "I'm ready if you're ready."

~ Evening 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

Lee returned to Turner Mall with EJ that now had multiple booths and stands along its walkway. Not only were there various groups and organizations students could join but also the places around campus that would be useful to students in need of support, including the Multiple Cultures Center, Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender Asexual (LGBTA) Resource Center, and Mental Health Resource Center. He even saw several representatives from the various fraternities and sororities. He thought he might like to pledge for a fraternity. Might even see if can talk EJ into joining with him.

Lee saw a several groups and clubs he might be interested in joining: the Diversity Education & Effect Peer Group (DEEP), the International Foods Club, the Texas Hold 'Em Club, and the Outdoors Adventure Group.

EJ collected information on a few too: St. Cyr Scribe (the university paper), the English Club, the Christians in College Group, and the Education Reformation Organization (ERO).

"You might think this is weird," EJ began as they walked along the rest of Turner Mall, "but I knew what happened to us wasn't a dream as soon as I saw you when I woke up. After I checked my jacket and found the tarot card, I had all the proof I needed."

"I don't think it's weird," Lee said. "Why do you, and why didn't you say anything to me when you woke me up?"

"Because when I woke up," EJ explained, "part of me wanted it to be real. It's crazy and I don't want your sisters to be in trouble, but the whole idea of getting drawn into a mirror, having a unique power, fighting a part of my inner self, and enjoying some good cake with some strange women in a strange place called The Red Velvet Room was fascinating. If it was real, I wanted to know more and why it happened to us. But it sounds crazy."

"You didn't want to take the chance of me thinking you were crazy if everything that happened was a dream," Lee said.

"That's it," EJ said.

"I don't believe it was just a dream," Lee said. "I met Tess. She doesn't believe it either. After my sister Ling gets out of her last class, we're going to meet and find out what she knows. Julia said Ling would know more about this situation."

"Florence said Ling might be in trouble," EJ said.

"Lola managed to grab me because she had access to a mirror," Lee said," and she took me off guard when she thought I was alone. Ling has been around people all day. Plus, she probably hasn't been near any mirrors considering she hadn't been taken sooner. For now, I'd say she's ok, but that's why I want to meet with her as soon as possible."

"That's what Julia meant when she spoke about Lola's actions," EJ said.

"Could be that way," Lee said. He didn't mean to come off as serious as he had.

"I can't tell if you're the worrying type," EJ said, "but you know if you want Ling to stay with us, or you need me to help you guard her dorm just say the word."

"Let's hear what she has to say first," Lee said and smiled. "I'm not much of a worrier, especially when it comes to my sister, she rarely needs to call on me, but if it comes down to all that though I'm glad I won't have to stand guard alone. Lola has always been able to handle herself." Lee wasn't sure what to think when it came to Lola or her actions.

"Did you run into Axle too?" EJ inquired, changing the subject.

"No," Lee said. "You?" EJ shook his head. "Neither did Tess. She said hi by the way. Hopefully, one of us will find him before I hear back from Ling. Maybe she'll know him. What did you learn about The Red Velvet Room?"

"About The Red Velvet," EJ said, "nothing, but I found something. It's just going to require more digging. A Japanese woman named Maya Amano wrote a book called _Persona: Two Worlds_. It's fiction, but as a writer I know that much of fiction comes from reality. It comes from the truth. When I searched The Red Velvet Room, her book came up and mentioned The Velvet Room. That might not sound like much, but after reading and chatting on a few message boards about the book the Velvet Room sounds suspiciously similar to The Red Velvet Room. I wager she might have changed some details for the book. I couldn't download a version of it, so I ordered a copy and had it sent to me since our campus library nor the surrounding libraries had one. Thank God it wasn't too expensive, and they had some copies translated into English."

"You did all this today?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," EJ said. "I had a lot of free time. I'm not rolling in money so I didn't express deliver it, but it should be here in about three days. I also sent her an e-mail. She might read it and think I'm crazy, but if I'm right and she's had some experience with her own Persona she might be able to help in some way. On the off chance my e-mail doesn't reach her, I plan on trying some other ways to get a hold of her."

"She'll be able to explain all this?" Lee asked.

"Possibly," EJ said. "I think what I'd like to know most is if we can trust Florence and Julia. They work in service of someone else and offer us their help, but they aren't able to give us much information. Sounds off."

"You won't hear an argument from me," Lee said, "but until we get some clear answers I'll accept their help as long as both my sisters are in danger."

"I figured that'd be your train of thought," EJ said. "You concentrate on your sisters, and trust me to concentrate on The Red Velvet Room and its occupants."

"Then we're good to go," Lee said. He smiled. "I'm getting hungry. You want head back to the dorm and get dinner? Talk about something other than business, like any parties that are happening or all the hot girls and guys around campus?"

"You really are going to be trouble," EJ said with a brief laugh, "aren't you?"

"Now that we're probably going to be fighting for our lives on a regular basis," Lee said, "I'm really going to live it up."

"Are you bisexual?" EJ asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry or make Lee uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Lee answered grinning, "I'm lucky. I haven't been deprived of half the world's attractive people."

"You're too much," EJ said, hanging his head.

"Just enough," Lee said, nudging him with his shoulder.

"I don't know which stresses me out more," EJ said, "the fighting for our lives or the living it up." He sighed. Lee laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Don't stress," Lee said. "We're going to have a great year."

"I'll take your word for it," EJ said. "Hey, I can't make it to dinner. Sorry. I have a meeting with my Minority Assessment Program advisor. Something I got to do to stay on track and keep my scholarship."

" You don't have to apologize," Lee said, holding onto EJ's shoulders. "I gotcha. We'll meet up later. Here take my phone." EJ took it. A little surprised. "Give me your number. I'll hit you up after I talk to my sister." EJ gave Lee his number and returned Lee's phone to him.

"Until later," EJ said, holding up his fist. He didn't sound as nervous as he had before.

Lee held up his fist, and the two fist bumped before they parted ways.

Lee headed back to the dorm. He received a text from Ling.

{I'm out of class, but I'm headed to dinner with my friends.} Ling told him. {After I'm done, I'll head that way.}

{And Lola?} Lee questioned. Ling didn't seem worried. He wasn't either. They needed to broach the subject though. Might as well do it now.

{She won't be a problem.} She replied. {Not now anyway. Eat. We'll discuss the rest later.}

{That's all I wanted to hear.} Lee told her. He slipped his phone in his back pocket and continued on his way back to the dorm.

~ Night 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

By the time Lee got back, after taking the scenic route, he was starving. He walked into the dorm and turned left to head into the dining area: James Baldwin Bistro. He met the greeter, handed her his meal plan card, which she swiped, and then got himself a tray. He checked out the different stations; the grille, the salad bar, the home-style buffet, the pizza plaza, and the dessert trays before he decided on what he wanted to eat.

First, Lee went to the salad bar and loaded up on veggies, preparing himself a salad feast. Next, he went to the grille and waited for the guy working it to turn around. Lee was one of the few people in the bistro, so he didn't have to wait in a long line.

"What are you having?" The guy asked. When he turned around, he and Lee immediately recognized the other.

"It's you," Axle said and grinned broadly. He pointed at Lee with his spatula.

"Axle," Lee said. "Yeah, it's me, Lee."

"Tell me what you want," Axle said. "After I get your order done, we got to sit down and talk. I can get someone to cover for me."

"I'll take three grilled chicken breasts," Lee said. "You work here?"

"It's one of the highest paying Work-Study jobs on campus," Axle said, placing the chicken on the grille. "The workers get discounted meals, a few of my friends work here too, and I live just upstairs. I work here. This is a great gig."

"Sounds like a great one," Lee said. "I might be looking for a job soon. I'll have to keep this place in mind."

Axle placed Lee's chicken on a plate and handed it to him. He gestured for one of his coworkers to come take over, and then after Lee got some water and some 1UP they went and sat at a table.

"If you got to work," Lee said before he dug into his food, "we can talk after you get off."

"The rush won't hit for another hour," Axle said, "so we got some time. And after seeing you, I wouldn't have been able to get anything done. You didn't freak out."

"Neither did you," Lee said.

"I won't lie," Axle said, getting in close to Lee, "I thought I smoked some bad weed last night. I woke up, and I was like I got to get a new dealer. But then, I had time to think about it throughout the day. I've never had problems with my dealer, he's a good friend, so I knew it was real."

Lee swallowed some of his food and had to laugh.

"It's real all right," Lee said. "Because of my sisters, it stayed on my mind, but then everything started to come together. EJ's my roommate, Tess lives on the same floor as us, and the three of us all remembered that shared memory. You make four, and you live here too. What floor?"

"You've met everybody," Axle said, nodding his head. "That means your sisters are in trouble, and those two women want to help us. Oh, I live on the seventh floor in room 727."

"No shit," Lee said. "EJ and I stay in 725. Tess stays in 704 on the other side of the hall. You stay across from us at the end of the hall. Tess was right. None of this can be a coincidence."

"What now?" Axle laughed. Lee's phone rang.

"Waiting on a call from my sister," Lee told him. "Hold on." He answered his phone.

"I'm on my way," Ling said.

"We can't meet yet," Lee said. "I ran into Axle, who's at work. He doesn't get off until-?" He waited for Axle to reply.

"About eight," Axle said.

"He doesn't get off until about eight," Lee said, "and the others are busy, waiting to hear from me."

"That works out perfectly," Ling said. "I've got plenty homework to do. How about this: we'll meet at midnight at the pool. You've probably got work you should do too. By midnight, everybody should be ready to go."

"Meet at midnight?" Lee asked Axle.

"I can make that," Axle said. "I won't be sleeping. I almost never sleep."

"I'll check in with the others," Lee told Ling, "but I'm pretty sure that'll work. If anything changes, I'll get back to you."

"See you then," Ling said. They ended their call.

"You might as well take my number," Axle said. "Something tells me we'll need to stay in contact." He told Lee his phone number. "I got to get back to work. I don't want to get fired. My manager will rant and rave if I'm gone too long. Stick around. I'll come back over by the time you finish."

"I'll be here," Lee said. Homework can wait. He could catch up on reading later.

By the time Lee had finished his dinner, had put his tray on the conveyor belt for the dishwashing room, and sat back down at the table, Axle rejoined him.

"The reason I wanted you to stick around was because I wanted to tell you about how I ended up in The Red Velvet Room," Axle said. "I wanted to know if the same thing happened to you."

"I got pulled into the mirror in my room," Lee said. "EJ tried to stop it from happening, but he just got pulled along with me. We had to fight for our lives. EJ had to face himself." He paused for a moment, thinking he wanted to ask EJ about that experience. What had that meant for EJ, and what would it mean for the rest of them? "We gained the power of Persona. Afterward, my sister Ling guided us to The Red Velvet Room."

"I knew college was going to be a wild ride," Axle said, leaning back in his chair, "but I never would've imagined this." He leaned over the table. "I didn't have to fight for my life, and I don't think I gained any kind of power, but I did get dragged into the mirror in my room."

"Did you see who dragged you into the mirror?" Lee asked.

"No," Axle said. "My roommate left for a party. It was late. I would've gone with him, but I was smoking my pipe, high as a kite, wanting to enjoy some time by myself before school started." This made Lee smile. "I was playing a video game, not paying attention, when someone hit me in the head. I fell back in my chair, and someone dragged me off. I was coming in and out. Didn't even know what was going on. Thought I took a good hit of the pipe and I was soaring higher." This made Lee laugh. "Right after they got me through the mirror, someone else broke us up. I got thrown into another mirror, I saw a private jet, and then I was sitting with the rest of you in The Red Velvet Room."

"Florence told us this was about choices," Lee said, becoming serious. "Do you want to get involved with this, with us? You and Tess haven't had to fight the creatures EJ and I fought. It's dangerous. You two don't have to do this."

"Me and Tess are already involved," Axle said and laughed. "We already chose. No reason to back out now. We're going to save your sisters, and I want to see this power of Persona. I'd be an idiot to back out of something like this."

"Axle!" A shrill voice rang out.

"Oh crap," Axle glanced over his shoulder. "That's my boss. Hey, we'll meet at midnight. I don't think I'll be able to get away again."

"I'm Lee Clarke in case you want to look into me after you get off work," Lee told him. Axle just smiled.

"Axle Reed," Axle said and laughed. "I don't need to look into you. We're in the same boat."

"Can't make this shit up," Lee said. Axle laughed and nodded

"Axle," his boss' voice rang out again.

"Adios mi amigo," Axle said. With a wink, he slipped off.

Lee got up from the table and headed out of the dining area toward his room. He decided to take the stairs for exercise after his meal. While he climbed the stairs, he sent out a group text to Ling, EJ, Tess, and Axle, after he remembered the closed door on the seventh floor.

{At midnight, we'll all meet in the seventh floor lounge. Then, we'll go from there.} After all, they had much they needed to discuss.

{I look forward to it.} Tess replied.

{Can't wait!} Axle replied.

{This is going to be interesting...} EJ replied.

{Prepare yourselves. This is where it all begins.} Ling told them.

Nobody replied after Ling. Lee didn't think anything else needed to be said either. When the time came, the others would meet Ling, and they'd all get some answers. He reached the seventh floor and stopped as he passed the seventh floor lounge. As he looked inside the lounge, with its tables, chairs, beanbags, and couches, he had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time there. He went back to his room to wait.

The Seventh Floor Lounge

~ Late Night 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

Lee didn't do much of anything that was productive. He could've taken a nap or sat down to do some reading, but his mind was on his sister Lola. She came back into his life, and then she tried to kill him. He hadn't had time to process that until now. He wondered if Ling could explain that too. EJ came back to the room to get his book bag before he went down to do his homework in the dorm's computer lab, which was located in the basement. When midnight rolled around, Lee walked for the lounge.

Lee saw Axle in the lounge from the doorway sprawled out on a beanbag, waiting for the others to arrive. When Axle saw Lee, he got up and walked for the door. Lee watched Tess come from out of her room, locking the door behind her. Lee and Axle met her in front of the elevators. That's when Lee noticed the large mirror on the wall across from the elevators. Then, two of the elevators arrived on the floor. Lee, Tess, and Axle turned toward the elevators, and they watched EJ and Ling step off of them. EJ and Ling joined them.

"We're all here," Lee said. Everybody glanced at each other. Axle shook everyone's hands while Ling gave everybody a short hug. Tess greeted the others with a nod while EJ did so with a short wave.

Lee ushered the others inside the room before going inside himself and closing the door behind him.

EJ sat in a chair at a table, a little bit away from everyone else, before he took out a notebook and pen and pulled his chair over, using his leg as a makeshift desk.

Tess took a seat on the back of one of the couches, leaning on her thighs and holding her hands in front of her.

Axle kicked his beanbag closer to everyone before he sprawled out on it again and clasped his hands behind his head.

Lee and Ling stood beside each other.

Lee stood with his hands in his front pockets except for this thumbs.

His sister Ling stood beside him with one hand on her hip and the other hanging at her side.

They had just seen each other yesterday at dinner with their parents. In such a short time, they were together again faced with business that appeared out of their scope. Her complexion was darker like their dad's, darker than his own complexion. She was thick, thicker than Lola and Tess. She had their mom's fierce dark brown eyes, sharp nose, and rounded face. She had their dad's gentle, jovial, comforting presence. It made her popular almost anywhere she went, that and her sense of style. Her jet-black hair in an edgy haircut was neck-length. She wore a short-sleeved, cuffed maroon and black loose dress, a thin black belt, a brown leather bracelet and some brown leather ankle boots with a mid heel.

"I have a feeling you already know every one," Lee said, "so everyone this is my sister Ling."

"It's good to see everyone in person," Ling said, "for some of you for the second time."

"I can put a face to the name and voice," EJ said. "Thanks for your help during the fight."

"No problem," Ling said, smiling like everything was good. Ling never really saw problems. To her, most of the time, problems were just challenges she'd yet to overcome. Even though this was something he and her usually had in common, Lee foresaw some problems. They needed to be addressed.

"We've met before?" Axle questioned. "I've got a bad memory because of all the pot I've smoked, but I'm sure I'd remember you."

"You saved me," Tess said. She gave Axle and EJ a quick glance before she refocused on Ling. "You saved all of us in one way or another."

"You're a smart cookie," Ling said, gesturing with her finger toward Tess. "I made sure you weren't killed."

"Who would try to kill us?" Axle asked. "I don't really have many enemies. Shouldn't have any, now that I'm here."

"I can't answer that question yet," Ling said.

Tess was the most surprised by her response.

"Florence said you could give us answers," EJ said.

"What can you tell us?" Lee asked.

"First," Ling said, "I want to apologize." She inhaled, and then she exhaled. "I can answer your questions, but there is a lot going on. I won't be able to give you all the information you might want because I'm trying to figure things out myself. The more you know the more danger you might be in, and on top of that if you know the right information at the wrong time it could have dire consequences, for you but also the world."

"Can you tell us how you got involved with this?" EJ asked. "Nobody tried to kill me, except myself. Was that supposed to happen?" Axle and Tess looked at him because they didn't know what he meant and that didn't make sense.

"Did you choose us for this?" Tess asked. "Are you really in danger? Don't you two have another sister too, where is she?" EJ and Axle looked at her because if Ling was supposed to be in danger why was she so calm.

"Slow down you guys," Axle said. "It's a lot to take in, I mean it's blowing my mind, but let's take baby steps."

"I got it," Ling said and smirked. "EJ, I can't. The answer to that question will get us killed. As for your second question, it was and it wasn't. You were supposed to be taken, but because you were roommates with Lee and tried to help him you were taken the same time as him."

"Our sister Lola took me and tried to kill me," Lee said. "She's in danger, but it might be a different danger than what we're in."

Tess, EJ, and Axle couldn't believe what he said.

"I'm going to get to that," Ling told Lee before she continued. "In order to protect you from the incoming threat to your life and because I wasn't there to intervene, you were taken to your Soul Station."

"Where I met myself..." EJ said.

"You tried to kill yourself," Ling said matter-of-factly, "but you were testing yourself. If you hadn't passed, you would've died, but you did pass and gained the power to protect yourself in the future as a result. You proved you were strong enough to survive and press on."

"You want to live," Lee said, looking EJ in the eye.

"I didn't choose you Tess," Ling said. "You all were chosen because of a certain set of circumstances. What happens next depends on all of you. Lee and I are in danger because our sister Lola is on the other side of this. I'm in more danger than all of you because I know more, but because I'm unaware of how much Lola knows about me that might be irrelevant."

"Lola left home a while back," Lee said. "We don't know where she is."

"Or even if she's in this world," Ling added. There was a short silence as they all thought on what was said. "What about you Axle, any questions?"

"The Mirror World?" Axle questioned. "Will the people who tried to snatch us be back? Should I start breaking every mirror I see?"

"You don't have to break any mirrors," Ling said and chuckled. "When you all agreed to Florence and Julia's help, they sealed off all access to you from The Mirror World. I don't think they did it, but that's my theory."

Lee wondered if it was more than a theory. That it was something else Ling couldn't tell them.

"In fact," Ling said, "I bet the mirror in the hall will serve as an entrance to The Red Velvet Room. We'll have to ask Florence when we see her tonight. Your entrance to The Mirror World is the pool also known as The Pool of Lost Hope."

"Sounds ominous," EJ commented.

"Only on this side," Ling said. "It reflects our world."

Could some Ling's answers and comments be clues to something else? That question lingered on Lee's mind.

"We're going through tonight," Tess said. "Is that entrance always open?"

"I thought I should give you all a mini-tour," Ling said," and no, the entrance becomes available at midnight and remains open until 1 a.m. Once you go through, you can come out anytime, but from midnight to 1 is your window of opportunity to enter the Mirror World."

"Got it," Tess said.

"Your phones won't work on the other side," Ling added, "but you can use them to keep track of the time. Time moves the same on both sides."

"That answers my question," EJ said. "Thanks."

"And you Lee?" Ling asked him, turning to face him.

"You've pretty much touched on any questions I had," Lee said. "I already know we're going to save Lola. I trust you can watch your back, but I'm going to watch it too. All I'm wondering is: should we all look forward to a Soul Station, what exactly is it, and did you visit your own?"

"I haven't visited my own," Ling said, "and neither have you. Every Soul Station is different. It manifests in The Mirror World when a soul is in conflict with itself and outside forces or reality. This was true for EJ, which allowed him to obtain the power of Persona. For you, your soul was more in conflict with outside forces than yourself, which allowed you to bypass a Soul Station and your power to come to your aid. For me, well, my power is different. It isn't tied to The Chaos Card, which is why I was able to assist Tess and Axle and communicate with you and EJ. To answer your first question, yes, you should all look forward to a Soul Station. That will be your test."

"I've gone through mine," EJ said, his mind working while he wrote. "Tess and Axle will have to go through theirs. Are you saying that Lee will have to go through one as well?"

"Aren't you insightful," Ling said, turning toward him with smile. "We'll see."

"She didn't answer the question," Axle said.

"That means she can't," Tess said.

"She did in a way," EJ said.

"Should we be afraid of the Soul Station?" Tess asked.

"It can be intense from what I've seen," Ling said.

"You have to anchor yourself," EJ said. He finished writing and gazed out one of the windows as he spoke. "When I was alone and afraid, I anchored myself in God. The Bible appeared. It allowed me to hang on until Lee arrived and talked some sense into me." He let himself smile briefly before he turned toward the group. "In order to resolve your conflict, you have to recognize your issues, accept them, and then put them in their place, whatever that might mean for you. That's my two cents."

"I don't think I could've said it any better," Ling said. "I know I couldn't have, considering I didn't have the Soul Station experience."

Lee and EJ's eyes met. EJ nodded, as if to say, 'you helped get me through it'. Lee nodded in return, as if to say, 'anytime'.

"We're going to face ourselves," Tess said, picking at her nails for a moment. "This sounds like it's going to be the most difficult test I've ever had to take."

"I'm a non-confrontational kind of guy," Axle said. "Anything I've ever had to face, I've put behind me. Mine will probably be a breeze."

"You'll face your Shadow," Ling said. "Every creature or monster you encounter on the other side they're called Shadows. Weak ones will attack. Yours will be strong. Stronger ones will come. You can't underestimate any of them."

They all understood.

"It's almost one," Lee said after checking the time on his phone.

"If we're going," Axle said, "let's go."

"Wait," Ling said before they got up to leave. "We all received a card from that woman, correct? Do you still have them? I'd like to see them."

The woman... Lee thought. The multiple times he'd seen her came to mind.

"Do you know who she is?" Lee asked.

EJ, Tess, Axle, and Lee noticed Ling go completely still. She breathed. She didn't answer for a moment. When she did answer, she didn't look at Lee either.

"She's important Lee," Ling said. "Pay attention to her. All of you." Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed back. Lee saw EJ write something down. "So, show me those cards. Here's mine." She pulled hers from her pocket, The Hierophant.

EJ pulled his from his jacket pocket, The Hermit.

Tess pulled hers from underneath her hat, The Temperance.

Lee pulled his from his back pocket, The Fortune.

Axle pulled his from his cargo pocket, The Lovers.

"These are awesome," Axle said. "I appreciate the artist design of each one of them."

"Do they mean something?" Tess asked. "Other than they were invitations, do they mean something?"

Ling glanced at all of the cards before she placed hers back in her pocket. The others followed suit and put their cards away.

"They're tied to your power," Ling said. "They represent your Persona and your soul. For the four of you, it represents The Chaos Card. They represent the Arcana by which all is revealed. The better you know yourself the more powerful you'll become, and knowing yourself, knowing your Arcanum, will lead to an expansion and the ties across multiple Arcana. Possibly."

"Can anyone truly know themselves?" EJ asked.

"Better than anyone else," Ling said and smiled.

"She makes a good point," Axle said.

"It's about connections," Lee said. The three of us will always be one, Lola had said among him, Ling, and herself when they were kids. This is what he recalled after having listened to Ling. Lola had said those words many more times over the years after that first time. The last time she said it was the last time he and Ling had seen her.

"You learn about yourself," Tess said, "you know yourself, and you can learn more about yourself because of others."

They were all quiet.

"If you all want to back out," Lee said, "you still can. You've got the choice."

"You do too Lee," Ling said, "even we do."

Lee raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect for her to say that. They did have a choice, but Lola.

"We need to reach Lola," Lee said.

"I'm staying with you," Ling said. Their eyes met for a quick second before Ling addressed the others.

"How about it?" Ling asked. "You on board?" She was all smiles.

EJ got up with his book bag and left the room. Everybody watched him walk out and close the door behind him.

"Was that his answer?" Axle questioned, standing. "I'm sticking around."

"What about after Lola?" Tess asked, swinging her legs around and standing from the back of the couch.

"Spoilers," Ling said.

"I'm in at least until then," Tess said, a smile spreading across her face. "After we reach Lola, we'll pick this topic up again. You've got me curious. I get it's for our own safety, but you couldn't be any more cryptic. That's frustrating."

"When I can give you more," Ling said, "I will." Tess nodded her understanding.

"Are we ready to go?" EJ asked, reopening the lounge door. He returned with his book bag on his back.

"So you're going to be with us?" Ling asked him.

"He always was," Lee said.

"I try to be a man of my word," EJ said.

"I got that," Lee said, as went on over and clapped EJ on the back.

"Why'd you leave?" Tess asked.

"Seems like we're going on an adventure," EJ said. "I figured I'd empty out my book bag and bring it with us. We might need it for something."

"That will come in handy," Ling said, "especially after the mini-tour." She walked out into the hallway and called up an elevator.

"I'm psyched," Axle said. He slipped out right behind Ling.

Lee wrapped an arm around Tess' shoulders, and she wrapped an arm around his waist. They walked out together.

"I know this probably isn't smart," Tess said, "but I can't help wanting to go deeper down this rabbit hole."

EJ closed the lounge door before he went and stood between Lee and Ling.

"My nerves are shot," EJ said. "I can no longer be afraid. After thinking about every dangerous scenario possible, my fear gauge blew up. I'm good."

A hearty laugh burst out of Axle, Lee and Ling laughed, and Tess let out a chuckle. When the center elevator arrived, they all got on it.

This probably wasn't smart, and this was dangerous. Lee thought about what he should say: We should all be afraid, or I'm going to watch out for all of us.

"I'm going to watch out for all of us," Lee said. "Let's not worry, and let's try to have some fun." He smiled, seeing himself and the others in the mirror across from the elevator. The elevator doors closed, and they headed down for the pool.

~!~

Ling lead them to the pool's gate and held it open for them to all walk toward the pool's edge. They all looked down into the rippling water.

"We'll get some supplies on me," Ling said. "I'll tell you how you can get money, so you won't have to use your own. That reminds me. I'll have to talk about weapons again. You'll need to know some additional information there too. We'll do a short visit with Florence and Julia. After that, The Mirror Road."

Ling went for the railing, and then she went down into the pool. The fact she remained dry during her continued descent wasn't lost on anybody.

"No need to hold your breath," Ling said, "just keep it moving."

"Here we go," Axle said, going in after her.

"You're way too excited about this," Tess said, shaking her head after him.

"The Pool of Lost Hope," EJ said, the next to go.

"The Mirror Road," Lee said, remembering it well before he brought up the rear.

They went down into the pool. Lee ended up climbing up stairs onto a platform in the orange sky. Lee saw a red pilot cabin's door on one side of the platform that looked familiar. On the other side, he saw a yellow door. Clouds were all around. The many mirrors were all around too. Before him was The Mirror Road. EJ was there, taking it all in, looking around, and then searching? Axle, Tess, and Ling were gone.

"I don't know what happened," EJ said. "They were right in front of me, and then they weren't."

"Axle!" Lee shouted in one direction after cuffing his hands around his mouth. "Tess!" He shouted in another direction. "Ling!" He called out to her, hoping she would at least answer. She had spoken to him before when it seemed impossible. He hoped she could do it again.

"It's started Lee," Ling told him. She was nowhere in sight and didn't sound too bothered by this turn of events. "You two, you're going to have to come get us."


	3. Section III

Persona 7

Section III

The Arms Dealer

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Platform

"Come get you?" Lee questioned. "What happened? Are you ok? What about the others?"

"This was supposed to happen," Ling said. "I didn't know it was going to happen this soon or to me, but here we are."

"Were you, Tess, and Axle taken to your Soul Stations?" EJ asked.

"That's exactly where we were taken," Ling said. "Telling you all about the Soul Station must've stirred everyone's souls. On top of that, Lola must've laid a trap. Both conditions were met, so the rest of us were taken. I'll be fine. You guys never have to worry about me. Remember, my power isn't the same as yours. I already have access to my Persona, so I can contend with the Shadow tormenting me. However, Tess and Axle will need you now."

"Who should we go after first?" Lee asked. "Who's in more danger?"

"Why wasn't Lee taken?" EJ asked, pondering aloud. He asked this more of himself than of Ling, but she answered him. He had come to his own conclusion: because Lee already had his Persona.

"I can only guide you to them," Ling said. "My power isn't much older than yours. I can't see all, and I don't know all. Tess is the closest. You'll have to fight your way to her. I'll assist you in battle as I did before."

"My journalist senses are tingling," EJ said. "What can you tell me about your power? I want to know more. How is it different?

"That'll have to wait," Lee said to EJ. "Tell us how to get to Tess." He told Ling.

"You're right," EJ said. "Sorr-," he was about to apologize, but he stopped himself. Lee smiled to himself. "We can't leave yet. Can we still get supplies Ling?" He turned to Lee. "We might need them. Also, we don't have our weapons."

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Lee said.

"You are," Ling said. "You want to protect them, I get it, but I know a little more about Tess and Axle than you. They can hold on. They just won't hold on forever."

"You don't get a Persona unless you're a strong person," EJ said, looking at Lee, but he sounded like he didn't quite believe that. He got one after all.

"Sometimes it can work that way," Ling said, "and other times it's about the potential to be a strong person. Most people aren't just strong. They have to overcome something to get that way. In the case of the Soul Station, you have to overcome yourself to become stronger. Not everybody can do that."

"You looked into them," Lee said.

"I did," Ling said. "This was before I met them. I looked into EJ too."

"I get the feeling you'd make a good journalist," EJ said, "or a private investigator." Ling chuckled.

"Enough chitchat," Ling said. "We've got work to do. Whenever you need supplies, you'll go through the yellow door. He sells goods and Arms, Arms as in firearms. He says he does something else too, but told me that wasn't any of my business. You don't have any money, so I hope my name carries some weight and he gives you guys some stuff to start off with."

Lee walked to the yellow door and took hold of the knob.

"Why would we need Arms?" EJ asked, following him.

"I'll let Ulysses answer this one," Ling said. "I had the same question, and he wouldn't answer for me because I wouldn't be using them. That's what he told me. He was right but still."  
Ulysses. Lee wanted to question this newcomer, but it would have to wait. He opened the door, which immediately led to a huge warehouse.

"Whoa," EJ said. "Can't say I was expecting all of this."

Lee walked toward the counter that sat in the middle of the warehouse with a cash register on it. A bell sat on the counter too. EJ rang it.

A moment later, somebody dropped behind the counter from the ceiling. EJ jumped and his eye twitched.

"Good to know my nerves are still intact," EJ said.

Lee laughed.

Ulysses stood and reached his full height of about 6'8". Not only was he about as tall as a tree but also was built like a mountain. He was a hulking mass. He was a brunette with short, wavy hair, a beard, and bright blues eyes, which were soothing and intimidating at the same time. He wore yellow flannel with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a pair of suspenders, a pair of jeans that hugged him, and boots. Ulysses placed his massive hands on the counter and eyed both young men suspiciously. Then, he zeroed in on Lee. Between Ulysses, Julia, and The Woman, Lee didn't know how many more ridiculously hot people he could take.

"Name's Ulysses Duncan," Ulysses introduced himself, sticking out a hand. He and Lee shook hands, and then he and EJ did. "For a second, I thought you might be Ling when the door opened, but no you're who I've been waiting for." His voice was deep and had a hard edge to it although the expression on his face was softer. "The rest will come later. It'll be you two for now."

In EJ's mind Ulysses was trying to be amiable, but it didn't seem to suit him.

"If you're an asshole," Lee said, leaning on the counter, "be an asshole. You'll seem less suspicious."

"Cheeky," Ulysses said, grinning in a way that changed his whole demeanor. "I think I like you already kid."

"I've got questions for you," Lee said, "but they'll have to wait. I need supplies. I can't pay you yet, but my sister-" Ulysses didn't let him finish.

"I know who sent you," Ulysses said. "I'm sure she didn't tell you I was an asshole, just implied it. Well, I didn't trust her, and she didn't trust me. You, on the other hand, you got an honest face, and I'm sure you'll be lucrative for me." He reached under the counter and pulled out a box full of medicines, ointments, odds and ends, foods, and drinks. Also, several pieces of defensive gear were on top of everything else. It looked like different military, law enforcement, and tactical equipment. A note was stapled to the open box that EJ tore off and read. "That will tell you about the items and what they can do for you. Same goes for the gear."

If Ling didn't trust Ulysses, Lee wondered when she would tell him why she didn't.

EJ skimmed through the note and nodded before he packed his book bag. This was right after he put on some of the gear. He made sure Lee put some on too.

Ulysses turned around, climbed a short ladder, and pulled down a long, rectangular box underneath one arm and a large, long regular box underneath the other. Afterward, he walked down the ladder and placed them on the counter. One he set in front of Lee, and he set the other in front of EJ. He took off the lids of each.

"These are your Arms," Ulysses said. "I know you have weapons, but it's tough out there on The Mirror Road. You might get overwhelmed by numbers or just find yourself at a disadvantage. If that happens, you use the Arms. They're connected to your Persona. The more you use them the more energy your main, or should I say original, Persona gains, enabling them to use a special attack that could turn the battle, give you all the advantage, and save your lives."

"Thanks," Lee said. Main? Original? Later. "We appreciate the supplies, tips, and heads up."

"While fighting Shadows," Ulysses added, "they'll leave behind mirror fragments that will change into cards. These cards can become items, personas, or money."

"Hey," Ling said. "I was going to tell them that."

"Yeah," Ulysses said, "I bet you were girly."

Lee grabbed his rifle and swung it around his back. EJ reached for his machine gun and picked it up. It was surprisingly lighter than he expected. He carried it in front of him because his book bag was on his back.

"We'll be back Ulysses," Lee said, turning from him and heading for the door. EJ headed for the door too.

"I know," Ulysses said with satisfaction in his voice. "I look forward to the money you'll be bringing with you."

When Lee and EJ walked out of the door, they were surprised to find their Arms gone.

"They'll appear when you get in battle," Ling told them, "your weapons I mean. They reside in your personal mirrors. Whenever you need to switch between them, touch your mirror and I believe that will allow for you to change weaponry in battle."

"We'll test the theory when it comes time," Lee said.

"You guys have to see Florence before you go," Ling said.

Lee was about to hit The Mirror Road.

"She'll explain why we're going to collect extra Personas?" EJ asked. The question had come to mind after Ulysses mentioned it.

"After we collect some," Lee said, "we'll come back. Where do we need to go Ling?"

"That'll work," Ling said. "You're going to go straight ahead until you run into the mirror that took you to EJ's Soul Station. To answer your earlier question EJ in the meantime, you guys have field personas. They have the ability to fight in battle. While my persona would be considered a tactical support persona, this allows me to assist in other ways. I can analyze enemies, track everyone's movements and positions, communicate with you, and help in other ways, including teleporting you back and forth from The Mirror Road to this platform."

"You can't teleport the others because they don't have Personas yet," EJ said.

"That's right," Ling said. "Get ready. There are Shadows up ahead. They're blocking your way."

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Part 1

Lee saw them right before his spear appeared in his hand. The three Shadows appeared similar to the first Shadow Lee faced. Ling analyzed them. They were weak to Pierce Physical Attacks, so Lee and EJ made quick work of them. After they were defeated, their weapons disappeared again and a few mirror fragments swirled around until they became several cards.

"These must be the cards Ulysses told us about," EJ said.

"Looks that way," Lee said.

"They are," Ling said. "While our cards represent the Major Arcana, these cards represent the Minor Arcana. They'll also act as support. After some battles, they appear, but you can only choose one. They're a gamble. They can help, but if you choose wrong they can bring trouble. Here's what they can do."

Ling explained each card and their purpose.

Sword (Red) – Grants Arms

Cup (Blue) – Restores Protagonist or Party's SP

Coin (Yellow) – Grants Money

Wand (Green) – Increases Exp or Equipped Persona's Stats

Persona Card – Grants Persona

Blank Card – Grants Nothing

Cursed Card – Angel of Death (Halo with Skull & Crossbones)

One White Wing, One Black Wing, Blood-Stained Chains, Halo, Gigantic Scythe, No Eyes, Black Headband that covers Eyeholes, Pale Skin, Long Wild Red Hair

"The stronger you guys become the better or worse the benefits or consequences," Ling said. "Choose a card." The cards began to shuffle.

"Let's avoid The Cursed Card at all times," EJ said.

"Good thing it didn't appear this time around," Lee said. "We only have to choose between the first four. The Coin Card will be useful eventually, but we should try for The Wand Card."

"I agree," EJ said. "No telling how dangerous Shadow Tess might be. Choose the Ace of Wands." The cards stopped.

"We in agreement?" Lee questioned EJ. "It's the second card."

"Yeah," EJ said. "That's what I saw."

Lee chose correctly, and afterward he and EJ felt a little stronger.

A full-length mirror was now before them, and Lee and EJ saw a library lit by candlelight.

"Don't have to jump this time," Lee said after a nod of his head to the side.

"Hopefully," EJ said, "there'll be no more jumping." He glanced at all the mirrors that hovered nearby off The Mirror Road.

Lee walked through the mirror with EJ going through after him.

The Angel of Death

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

EJ's Soul Station: Library Of Solitude - Library By Candlelight

Song: Here

Artist: Alex Aiono

 _I'm sorry if I seem uninterested, or I'm not listening, or I'm indifferent._

 _Truly, I ain't got no business here, but since my friends are here I just came to kick it._

"This place is a lot more inviting than the last time," Lee said.

"This isn't where we were though," EJ said.

"The place has changed," Ling said. "You'll have to return to that room to reach Tess. After you go through two levels, you should find the mirror that will lead to Tess. Some Shadows still remain, but they should be easy for you guys to handle."

"Two levels," Lee said.

"Our supplies should hold out," EJ said.

"Let's get it done," Lee said.

Lee and EJ made their way. They ran into a few Shadows here and there, but those Shadows were weak against Fire so they didn't give them too much trouble. Lee and EJ didn't have to use their Arms. They found some silver books around the library that turned into money and found a few medicines and items to add to their supplies. Not that much time passed before they found the staircase that led to the second level. They passed through a mirror to reach it.

The second level proved to be trickier to navigate, and there were more Shadows. They did collect some Personas: Pixie, Angel, Ukobach, and Sandman. Ling told them they could collect seven and equip up to three, but they'd have to see Florence before they managed that to equip them. Lee didn't want to go back, so they continued onward. They had been walking around the second level for a while when one of the candles went out. EJ noticed it and stopped to examine it.

"You guys either have to find that staircase or let me teleport you out of there," Ling said. She sounded like she was about to panic.

"What is it?" Lee asked, walking along.

"The Angel of Death is there," Ling said breathlessly. "It's coming for you."

EJ noticed something from the corner of his eyes, flying fast straight at them. It was the Angel of Death just as Ling had described it, and its very presence extinguished every candle it passed. EJ didn't like the looks of its giant scythe.

"No worries," Lee said calmly unaware of what was happening behind him "I'm looking at the staircase now."

EJ took off running without a word and grabbed a hold of Lee on the way until Lee could run for himself. EJ and Lee ran, leapt, and jumped up the staircase.

"Get through the mirror!" Ling shouted. "You'll be safe!"

Lee passed through the mirror at the top of the staircase, and EJ threw himself through the mirror. They worked to catch their breath. They looked back to the mirror and saw the Angel of Death before he disappeared from sight.

"You guys can't stress me out like that," Ling said after letting herself breathe normally again.

"We're never fighting that thing," EJ said. "You can't fight Death."

"It's a Shadow," Lee said. "We can't beat it now, but one day we might be able to beat it. We'll be strong enough that we won't have to run from it. I look forward to that day."

"I don't," EJ said. "That day is a long way off either way. Let's survive Shadow Tess first before we try to take down the Angel of Death. Note to self and you Lee: we don't stay on any level for too long."

EJ got back on his feet. He and Lee took in the room, which had changed dramatically. All the stacks of books had disappeared. The books were all on bookshelves now. The place was furnished with a classic look. A few tables, chairs, and comfortable couches occupied the room. Many of the candles had elegant candleholders. A few candles hung above on simple chandeliers. EJ and Lee saw that all the Ice and all the damage done during their fight was gone. EJ noticed the desk that he had been brought to because the Bible sat on it. He walked toward it and placed a hand on it for a moment. He flipped through it quickly, and all the pages were filled. EJ smiled to himself.

"I don't know what it is," EJ said. "This place is in better condition, and I feel like I'm in a better position."

"A better position?" Lee questioned.

"A better position to live," EJ said.

"Good to hear," Lee said from behind him.

Lee noticed the full-length mirror that had taken them to The Red Velvet Room.

"Will we be going through the mirror we went through last time?" Lee asked Ling.

"No," Ling answered. "The mirror you're searching for should be up ahead. Be careful though. It appears Shadows are there to block your path."

Lee and EJ walked several steps before they saw the Shadows toward the back of the room. Lee saw a full-length mirror on the ceiling above the Shadows. EJ took in the three Shadows they would have to fight. Two of them were familiar. Lee and EJ had fought them on the prior levels. The one on the left was a large, hovering book. It kept turning its pages back and forth. It was weak against Fire. The one on the right was a large candleholder and candle with a face in its flames. It was weak against Pierce Physical attacks and Ice. These two Shadows were at the forefront. The third Shadow hovered in the back and at the center, keeping its distance. It was new to them. A round, silver chandelier full of candles hovered around a figure made of flames. Its right fist and half its body were covered in silver.

"You guys are going up against a strong Shadow," Ling said. "It does have a few Weaknesses: Wind, Ice, and Shot Damage. Lee, you can use your Wind attacks against it, and both of you can try out your Arms."

"That's all I needed to know," Lee said. He turned to EJ. "The faster we get past them the faster we get to Tess." EJ nodded in agreement.

 **Battle Start**

"I'll take care of the Chandelier," Lee said.

"I think we should change weapons," EJ said. His mirror hovered before him. He touched it and his bow became his machine gun. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He said this as he aimed his machine gun as best he could and unloaded on all three opponents. The Chandelier Shadow went down, but it got back up.

"Good idea," Lee said with his spear in hand. His mirror hovered before him. Lee touched it and his spear became his rifle. "Let's see what this baby can do." He aimed and fired at the Chandelier Shadow. It immediately hit the floor, Lee's rifle having done critical Shot damage, and stayed down.

Pages from the Book Shadow came at both of them, and a few seconds later they burst into flames. Lee and EJ both took damage from the Fire, but they remained standing.

"You are me," EJ said. "Persona!" His mirror appeared before him. He shot multiple bullets at his mirror, shattered it, and brought forth Roland, using [Agi] Fire on the Book Shadow. It went down. EJ switched weapons, back to his bow, and he shot an arrow at the Candleholder Shadow. It dodged his attack.

The Candleholder Shadow front flipped at Lee [Bash]. Lee took the hit, but he didn't get knocked down.

Lee touched his mirror to switch weapons, taking up his spear again. He went at the Candleholder Shadow, taking it down.

"This is our chance," Lee said. "All-Out Attack!"

"All-Out Attack," EJ called back.

EJ unleashed three arrows from his bow into the air at the same time. First, Lee drove his spear into the Book Shadow as EJ's first arrow hit it. Next, Lee moved onto the Candleholder Shadow and drove his spear into it as EJ's second arrow hit it. Finally, Lee ran and jumped before driving his spear into the Chandelier Shadow as EJ's third arrow hit home.

All three Shadows took the damage and then recovered.

EJ shattered his mirror with an arrow having Roland use [Marakukaja], raising his and Lee's defense.

The Chandelier Shadow raised its fiery hands and sent all the candles on its chandelier into the air, and the candles dive bombed Lee and EJ, exploding all around them [Blaze Blitz]. Both Lee and EJ were blown back and downed.

"You have to do better than this," Ling told them.

More candles replaced the ones used for The Chandelier Shadow's attack. Afterward, the Chandelier Shadow jumped at Lee and punched him with his silver-covered fist [Bash.] Lee took the punch, and this allowed him to recover. He also managed to help EJ, giving him a hand to pull him onto his feet.

"It's them or us," Lee said. "Persona!" He spun his spear with his left hand and stabbed it into his mirror, shattering it at his feet. He had Horus use [Sidewinder]. He hit the Candleholder Shadow for critical Pierce damage 3x, destroying it.

"One down two to go," Ling said.

EJ had Roland heal both him and Lee [Media] after shattering his mirror.

The Book Shadow closed itself and hovered at Lee, striking him [Bash].

EJ had Roland use [Agi] Fire on the Book Shadow, and after that the Book Shadow was no more.

A second Book Shadow and Candleholder Shadow appeared behind EJ and Lee.

"This is new," Ling said. "Looks like reinforcements."

The Chandelier Shadow jumped at EJ and punched him with his silver-covered fist [Bash].

The Candleholder Shadow front flipped at EJ [Bash] and knocked him to the floor.

EJ climbed onto his feet and switched to his machine gun before he unloaded on all three Shadows. This downed the Chandelier Shadow. Afterward, he switched back to his bow and hit the Candleholder Shadow with an arrow, downing it. Finally, he had Roland use [Agi] Fire to down the Book Shadow.

"Let's get rid of them together," EJ said. "All-Out Attack!"

"All-Out Attack," Lee called back.

EJ let fly three arrows in rapid succession. Lee ran past EJ and followed the arrows. First, all three arrows went through the Book Shadow, and Lee thrust his spear through it, taking it out. Next, all three arrows went through the Candleholder Shadow, and Lee followed up with his spear, finishing it off. Then, all three arrows went into the Chandelier Shadow in a triangle formation before Lee threw his spear into the Chandelier Shadow's chest right at the center of the arrows.

"You guys are getting pretty good," Ling said, "but that last Shadow isn't done with you two yet."

The Chandelier Shadow sent its candles into the air, using its attack [Blaze Blitz]. Lee and EJ were blown back once again and downed. The Chandelier Shadow jumped at EJ afterward to punch him.

EJ got onto his feet, and he helped Lee onto his feet. [Marakukaja] wore off.

Lee switched to his rifle. With one hit, he did critical Shot damage to the Chandelier Shadow, downing it. His mirror began to glow. Somehow, Lee knew this meant Horus could use his special attack.

"Horus," Lee called to him. "Skyfall!" His mirror shattered, and Horus appeared in front of their foe, hovering before the Chandelier Shadow. Horus flew upward bursting through the ceiling, but the ceiling disappeared on contact and Lee and EJ saw the bluest sky filled with puffy white clouds. Horus stopped in mid air and began to flap his wings. Lee and EJ watched the sun pass behind him, from left to right, and stop just behind him. Then, they watched the moon pass behind him, from right to left, and stop just behind him. Afterward, the sky became half day and half night but all of it filled with stars. Horus charged down at the Chandelier Shadow with his staff. Rays of Sunlight, Moonlight, and Starlight joined him at his side. They spiraled around Horus until he disappeared from sight within the light. Lee could see Horus. He watched as Horus ran his staff through the Chandelier Shadow before the light gathered within it. Horus, back in view, allowed the staff to emit its light, obliterating the Shadow. EJ used his arm to make sure he didn't go blind. The Chandelier Shadow tried to turn its head away from the light, but it was gone before it had the chance.

"Wasn't even a challenge," Lee said.

"Don't get cocky," EJ said.

Lee felt a surge after the battle. EJ felt a surge after the battle.

They felt a rush. They felt relieved. They felt stronger.

Something inside them had definitely changed. This had happened a couple times since their battle against Shadow EJ. If it meant they were even stronger, Lee and EJ were glad it had happened again.

 **Battle End**

They received the Persona, Pieces of a Whole. It looked like a blank card, except it had a red and white background like the other Persona Cards.

"Job well done," Ling said. "You two might be able to handle whatever comes next."

Lee climbed the ladder that led to the full-length mirror on the ceiling. EJ climbed after him. Lee went through the mirror and when he came out on the other side he saw The Mirror Road.

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Part 2

This was a different part of it. Lee stepped onto it, and so did EJ.

"Here we are," Ling said. "Go several steps to your left, and then jump off on the right side. You'll pass through the full-length mirror that leads to Tess."

Lee looked toward the direction Ling indicated, but he didn't move. He was thinking of their next move.

"Are you ready?" EJ asked, "or do you need a few minutes? Because I'd understand if you did." He sighed. "Heck, I might need a few minutes."

EJ's words brought a smile to Lee's face before he turned toward him, speaking to him and Ling.

"We should go back," Lee said. "We should rest a minute, but more important I want us to be as prepared as possible. We should see Florence and Julia while we have the chance."

"That works for me," EJ said.

"I'll teleport you back now," Ling said.

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Platform

A moment later, Lee and EJ were back on the platform. They went and stood in front of The Red Velvet Room door before Lee put his hand on it and pushed it open for them to enter.

 **P7 Soundtrack:** So far

 **Lee on The Mirror Road** – Hit The Road Jack/Feeling Good

Artist: Kled Mone

 **The Red Velvet Room** – Euphoria in {The Red*} Velvet Room

Artist: Childprey69

{*} = Not part of original title.

 **The Seventh Floor Lounge** – Aria of the Lounge (Persona Chill-Out Remix)

Artist: Dazidia

 **ZRT on The Mirror Road** – Hit The Road Jack

Artist: KABANN

!~ All music can be found on YouTube.


	4. Section IV

Persona 7

Section IV

The Return

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Red Velvet Room

"It's good to see you again," Julia said, standing beside the seats Lee and EJ had occupied on their first trip to The Red Velvet Room when they entered. "Any refreshments?"

"Please," EJ said, going to his seat.

"No time," Lee said, taking his seat and giving his attention to Florence. "Flo, what is it we need to know about the Persona Cards?"

EJ glanced at Lee and then gave Julia a look.

"Wrap it up to go," EJ mouthed to her about his refreshments, gesturing toward the back of the plane and demonstrating wrapping up a to-go plate.

"I had hoped to have all of you together for this explanation," Florence said. She briefly smiled when Lee called her Flo. "However, circumstances being what they are, the others will have to hear it when they return."

"We're trying to save them now," EJ said.

"You do know they're in trouble," Lee said. He didn't ask Florence a question. EJ noticed that.

"With you two on it," Florence said, "I have no doubt you'll all be together again soon. You two will help them out of their current predicaments, especially with the power you wield."

Julia had gone to the back of the plane, and a few minutes later she was back at EJ's side. She handed him a small container with a slice of cake, fork included, cheese cubes, and crackers.

"You're the best," EJ whispered, nodding his approval and thanks. "Don't leave us in suspense." He spoke to Florence. "You heard the man. Their clocks are ticking."

Florence raised one of her gloved hands, and the Personas all came to her as cards, even Lee and EJ's personal Personas. The Persona Cards floated around her small table. Julia went to Florence's side. She held a giant red book in her arms.

"Florence and I work in tandem," Julia said.

"You have the power to hold multiple Personas, equip them for you use, and wield their powers," Florence said.

Lee and EJ noticed they glowed red for a moment before Florence materialized a small compact mirror and a deck of cards on her table.

"You can now equip Personas you gain from Persona Cards," Florence said. "If you bring those Persona Cards to me, and you're strong enough in your power, I can fuse greater Personas for you to wield in battle and assist you on your path."

"I will keep track of every Persona you gain and fuse in my Compendium," Julia added. "With my help, you'll have all the information you need to face your opponents strategically."

"The more Personas on our side the greater our chances of succeeding," Lee said.

"There's another side to that," EJ said. "We might need all of this power because this is more dangerous than we can imagine."

"We'll have to be smart and strong," Lee said. "We can manage that. We can use Fusion to our advantage. We have to decide now. We've already wasted too much time. How are the others Ling?" She didn't answer.

"You won't be able to contact her while here," Julia said, "especially where she is now."

That made sense to Lee. It was even more reason to hurry and leave.

"I don't think we should fuse yet anyway," EJ said. "We can equip three Personas each. I'd like to have everything available at my disposal."

"We have a spare though," Lee said. As he said this, Florence raised the Persona, Pieces of a Whole. He thought about whether he should try to fuse it as he examined it.

"I would suggest you hold off on fusion as well," Florence said. "The Persona Pieces of a Whole is of The Fool Arcana."

Three mirror fragments appeared in the card. Lee and EJ saw their faces along with Ling's pass by on each respective piece.

"Yeah," Lee said.

"It appears this card is more important than use on the field," EJ said.

"To us," Lee added. "It's important to us."

Each fragment that represents this team is important. Each link of the chain that connects this team is mirrored here. Working together you might be able to restore the mirror that will reflect the complete picture. Your journey to collect and connect those pieces has started.

I am thou... Thou art I... The chain of the heart establishes a new link. They both faintly feel it. They both hear that distant voice again. The chain rattles because of new growth. It spurs them forward on their path. They shall be blessed when they choose to create Personas of the Fool Arcana.

They feel power build in their hearts.

EJ wondered how crazy people would think if he tried to write an article or book about this. Maya probably wrote about it as fiction so no one would have her committed. This was a lot to take in, analyze, and process.

Lee wondered how strong he would need to be to save his sisters and take care of everyone. Florence, Julia, Ulysses... Ling... How were they all involved? Why were they connected? Could any of them be trusted? It was smart to question but not a priority.

"You can switch Personas in battle," Florence said. "Feel the different connections within, and then channel that Persona, using it as you would your original Persona."

Julia opened her book for herself, but pages of the book also appeared in front of Lee and EJ. "Here are the Personas you've gathered so far, their strengths and weakness and what they can do. Their Arcana, which will determine just how strong they might become in your hands, is also included. Besides your original Persona, you can each equip two others. Decide now."

Pixie (Magician), Angel (Justice), Horus (Fortune), Roland (Hermit), Pieces of a Whole (Fool), Ukobach (Devil), and Sandman (Strength) were revealed along with their information as Julia said they would be. All of their information was revealed except for Pieces of a Whole. Its information was unavailable. Lee and EJ read over the other Personas.

EJ looked over the Compendium. It detailed information on the attacks and support traits the Personas had. Similar to Pieces of a Whole, Horus and Roland were without certain details. Despite this, EJ still found himself more confident about what he and Lee were about to face. That was odd for him. Fear and doubt were usually such close friends.

"I'll take Sandman," Lee said. "He reads like my kind of Persona. We'll get the job done."

"Can you take Ukobach too?" EJ said. "Even though I know, from the little bit of tarot information I've read over the years, that it doesn't represent the devil, I don't really want to associate with it."

"That's cool man," Lee said. "I'll take it."

"It works out because I already have Agi through Roland," EJ said, "and you already have Dia through Horus."

"Yep," Lee said in agreement. He didn't know what it was, but Lee couldn't help smile thinking of EJ. He was glad EJ was a part of this. He could've tried to do this alone, but it was better with the company. It reminded him of... It reminded him how he and his sisters used to be.

"Pixie and Angel are with me then," EJ said. He tried to refrain from thinking about how weird he was. He remembered all the work he did trying to be normal and become comfortable with people in the past. Now, he had entered a new world, or was it new worlds? He had entered college and the Mirror World. It was like starting all over again. He didn't want to mess up.

(EJ) Pixie – Dia, Rakunda, Zio, and Me Patra

(EJ) Angel – Aqua, Posumudi, Hama, and Charmdi

*Resist Water – Half Aqua Damage

(EJ) Roland – Cleave, Agi, Media, Marakukuja, and Recarm

(Lee) Ukobach – Agi, Dekunda, Sukunda, and Scarecrow

(Lee) Sandman – Pulinpa, Sleeper Punch, Skull Cracker, and Dream Needle

*Treasure Hunter – Reveals treasure in close proximity

(Lee) Horus – Sidewinder, Marin Karin, Dia, Poisma, and Garu

The Personas went to their respective wielder.

Lee had many questions. His top priority was the safety of his friends and family. If he could become stronger, using the power Flo told him about, he might be able to put himself in the position to get some answers. With his new team of Personas, with Horus, Sandman, and Ukobach on his side, he would take control of this situation. With so many lives in his hands, there was no need for fear. He had learned. There was never a need for it.

"Have you ever encountered fortune telling?" Florence asked. "The same cards always tell a different story. They reflect an individual. They can reflect a group as well. It's all in how you read them."

"We've wasted enough time," Lee said.

"You'll want to hear this," Julia told him.

Florence placed a hand on the deck of cards before her. The first card she pulled was The Tower.

"A three card spread," Florence said. "Here we have The Tower. It represents The Past, reflecting tragedy, a bad omen, and doom."

"Don't tell us this Florence before we're about to go into a battle," EJ said. "I guess the good news is this was in the past..."

"Is this telling a reading of our group," Lee asked, gazing at his table a moment before shifting his gaze and looking Flo straight in the eye, "or me?"

"That's a good question Lee," Florence said, smiled slyly, and continued. She pulled the second card, which turned out to be The Fool.

"Here we have The Fool," Florence said. "It represents The Present, reflecting newness, a journey, inexperience, freedom, madness, and innocence."

"Just all that," EJ said sarcastically.

Lee still didn't have a clear answer to his question, but he noticed EJ and Julia had a watchful eye on him when he had asked the question and even now.

Florence then pulled the third card, and this card was The Fortune.

"Lastly," Florence said, "we have The Fortune. It represents The Future, reflecting inevitability, changing fate."

"Changing fate," EJ asked, "or a changing fate?"

"She only reads the cards," Julia said, answering EJ's question. Her eyes rested on him, but they then rested on Lee too. "Take from it what you will on top of what she tells you."

"A new journey," Florence said on the one hand, gesturing. "A journey starts anew." She gestures with the other. "At one time, tragedy struck." Her eyes shifted from Lee, EJ, and back to the cards. "It set you on a treacherous path. A journey starts anew. A new journey. It starts. Each step taken toward your destination, journey's end, will come with decisions that may or may not bring you to a future of your own design or an inevitable fate."

Lee eyed Florence wondering how much more suspicious she could become.

EJ glanced at Julia and Florence. Neither said anything else. He wanted to know if Florence's words were meant to be cryptic or had she made them plain. Did they have to do with Lee, the group, or him?

"It's a little funny," Florence said. "You all have yet to reach the beginning of your ordeal. In time though, you will. After you help Ling, Axle, and Tess, you all will begin."

"You're sure," EJ said.

Lee said nothing. Then, he did.

"If that'll be all," Lee said, "we're going to go get Tess back." He stood and headed for the door to leave, but Julia stopped him.

"Hold on," Julia said. "Florence has something for you."

EJ slowly rose to his feet as he ate a bite of his cake and quickly put his fork back into his container, followed by putting his container in his book bag.

Lee, standing beside Florence and looking down upon her, watched her make a fist, palm down, turn it over, and open her hand to reveal a key on a chain.

I don't trust you after all. This is what his gaze said. Lee took it and put it around his neck.

You will though. This is what her gaze said. Florence placed her hands back on her table.

"Use this key on that mirror," Florence said. "You know the one. Once you do, you and the others will be able to return here any time you wish."

Lee knew she meant the mirror on the seventh floor of their dorm.

"If Julia keeps making this cake," EJ said, "you'll be seeing me a lot." He wanted to know which mirror they were talking about, but that could wait. He sensed a tension in the air, and he wanted to lighten the mood.

"You'll want to come see me," Julia told Lee and EJ. "If you complete certain tasks for me, I'll reward you handsomely."

Lee wouldn't entertain Flo any longer at least not when he had things to do. The real question was: Flirt with Julia (I like the sound of that), or Assure EJ (This place is going to make us rich)?

"I like the sound of that," Lee said and grinned mischievously.

"Get your mind out the gutter," EJ said with a playful shove forward. "We've got work to do." He led Lee out by his shoulders. "Until next time Florence, Julia."

"Flo," Lee said. He glanced back.

Florence looked after them and nodded. Julia grinned and gave a slight wave.

Lee opened the door back to The Mirror Road platform, and the door closed behind them.

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Platform

When Lee and EJ were on the platform again, EJ let go of Lee and walked a little ways from him. He turned around and faced Lee a moment before he looked over toward The Mirror Road.

"Didn't mean to invade your personal space," EJ said.

"That almost sounded like an apology," Lee said. "No worries. Invade my personal space anytime." He grinned mischievously.

"Let's go get Tess," EJ said after giving Lee a look. He didn't know how else to respond.

"Ling," Lee called out to her. "Everybody doing all right? You doing all right? That meet ran a bit long!"

"I told you time works differently," Ling said. "And no need to shout. I can hear you just fine. You guys ready for the battle ahead?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," EJ said.

"We're going to get the others back," Lee said seriously. "We've got no other choice." He walked over, wrapped an arm around EJ's shoulders, and leaned on him a minute. He smiled and said: "Besides, once that adrenaline kicks in, you'll be too busy trying to live to worry about dying."

"Thanks...?" EJ said.

The two of them laughed.

"He calls that a pep talk," Ling said, "hah!"

"Nobody asked you," Lee said.

"I'm teleporting you back now," Ling said.

The Rescue

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Good

The Mirror Road ~ Part 2

Lee and EJ arrived back from where Ling originally teleported them.

"No time to waste," Lee said, going to the edge of the right side of The Mirror Road.

"Go while you can," Ling said. "We don't want any Shadows to show up and bar your way."

"Have I mentioned I'm afraid of heights?" EJ said. "Because if I didn't, I feel like I should just throw that out there. If I did, it bears repeating."

"For Tess," Lee said, turning back to him. He already knew EJ was going to come.

"For Tess," EJ said after taking a deep breath.

Lee jumped off The Mirror Road. EJ ran and jumped off behind him.

Lee and EJ watched as a full-length mirror moved in front of them. They saw Tess for a second before they saw themselves, and they passed through into the mirror.

Lee went through first and landed. EJ landed soon after. The two of them were in what appeared to be some kind of operating room. This is the impression they got from the tiled floor and the overhead lamp. They were already in a brightly lit room that seemed empty, bare and clean, sterile. A giant light had blinded them both for a moment, but then they could see the curtain. Lee glanced at EJ and gestured his head forward before he passed through the curtain. On the other side of the curtain, they saw that the lamp to their right was situated behind a screen, turning this way and that. To their left they found a full-length, intricately decorated mirror hanging on the wall. Lee thought he saw a blue butterfly pass across it, from left to right.

"That will be our way out," Lee told EJ in a low voice.

EJ heard him, but he also heard another voice. This voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Tess. It wasn't though. Lee passed through the next curtain that was before them. The second voice came from the other side of it.

Lee and EJ saw Tess in the corner of the room cramped with all the stuff within it including; a tall medicine cabinet, pills floated around the room; a long desk, with a large computer, keyboard, and printer on it; and a three-tiered metal carrier with several medical supply boxes on it. A rolling stool circled the room. Tess was beside a screen with another overhead lamp behind it, and its light beamed down on her. A window was at the far wall, but blinds covered it. The shadow of a tree's branches was behind it. Her eyes were closed and her head was pressed up against the wall. She fiddled with something in her hands while another Tess, this one whited out with purple eyes, sat facing her in stirrups talking crazy to her. This was Tess' Shadow.

"You're a baby killer and a whore," Shadow Tess said. "You're a dirty girl. I don't know how you'll ever get clean after this. Nobody's ever going to want you again now that you ruined yourself. Hey, you've got your music at least. You can use it to drown the world out. You can use it to keep yourself warm at night. You're used up. Who wants a girl that's all used up? Stay here and rot. It's for the best. You can stay here and think about that baby you sent out to pasture. Then, you'll be able to atone for all the people you hurt including, that man, that baby, your parents, and especially yourself."

Tess continued to turn whatever was in her hands with her eyes still closed and head pressed into the wall.

Lee and EJ saw that it was a bracelet.

"Doesn't matter how long you hold onto that charm bracelet," Shadow Tess said. "Your parents aren't coming, he's not coming, and your baby's gone. Wait. Can we even call it your baby? Like I said, it doesn't matter. Baby killing whores don't get happy endings. Little scrawny white girl that gets around like you do will never be more than what she is. Accept that. Atone."

"That's enough," EJ said, barely audible.

Lee heard EJ, which brought him out of the scene before him. He turned toward him when EJ stepped forward toward the Tesses holding onto his right hand in the palm of his left.

EJ's nerves were shot. His heart was about to leap from his chest and race around the room.

"That's enough," EJ shouted. He breathed deeply.

Shadow Tess turned her head and glared at EJ. Tess slowly opened her eyes and looked upon EJ and Lee.

"Tess," Lee said. "We're here. We're with you."

"I know what you're saying somehow resonates with you," EJ said, "but you have to block those words out." He glanced at Shadow Tess and back to Tess. "She's trying to pull you in, under, and down, but you can't let her do it."

"Why would she listen to you?" Shadow Tess questioned. "I'm here. I know her best." It rolled its eyes before it placed them back on Tess. It made sure to look her in her eyes. "Aren't I right? You're an idiot who makes poor choices and sleeps around." White fumes began to emanate from it.

"Tess!" Lee shouted.

"Come back," EJ told her.

Tess shifted her eyes from Shadow Tess to EJ.

"I've hurt a lot of people," Tess told him. "I'm an idiot. Who am I kidding? I thought I could be an engineer. I should atone. I deserve to pay."

"She gets it," Shadow Tess said. It pulled its legs from the stirrups, spun to the right, and got up off the left side of examination bed. It stood before Tess and looked down on her. It looked pleased with itself. Tess stared into its eyes.

Neither Lee nor EJ wanted to move. They didn't want Shadow Tess to hurt Tess. They didn't want Shadow Tess to hurt them either. They didn't know what Shadow Tess was capable of.

"You can't stay here," Lee said. "I don't know what poor choices you made, but staying stuck here and letting them bring you down won't do anything for anybody, especially you."

Tess shifted her gaze upon the charm bracelet. Lee and EJ saw seven charms began to appear on it. They also saw Shadow Tess began to look less than amused.

"I don't know if you believe in God," EJ started, "but we were all given free will. You made a choice, and no one has the power, ability, or right to judge your choice. Not even you. That zygote, baby, or however you want to see it is in your past although it will always be with you. This is your present, your here and now, and you have to be present in it to go forward and move on."

"Your first step is coming to terms," Lee said, "and we're going to be with you from the first step on."

Tess stopped turning her charm bracelet. She put it on her wrist.

Lee, EJ, and Shadow Tess watched as the overhead lamps suddenly went off and the blinds came open, letting sunlight into the room. A beautiful bird landed on the tree branch and chirped happily.

"I can do this," Lee and EJ heard Tess say. "I will do this. My family, my friends, they believe in me."

"After the way you hurt them?" Shadow Tess screeched. "I don't think so! You know I'm right. Do you hear me! I am you!"

Tess stood, raised her head, and gave Shadow Tess a defiant look.

" Is that what you want to hear?" Tess questioned it. She held onto her charm bracelet one more time before for she left it alone. "That you're me? Guys are hot. I love sex. I'm not going to apologize because I love sex and try to get it regularly. I didn't kill a baby. I just opted not to have one at this point in my life. I loved Lan, Lachlan, and he loved me. We had great times. I didn't know a girl could have that many orgasms in one session. I mean, he gave me like four every other time."

"I knew," Lee said to EJ.

"Shut up Lee," EJ said, shaking his head.

"We had some great times, we were great together, but we were in different places, physically and figuratively. My decision hurt people, but it was my decision. I mourned my losses. I'm done with that. I am intelligent. I will be an engineer. I'm going to start enjoying hot sex with hot guys again, and that happy ending? I'm going to get it. You and me, we make up the same person, but you're my anger and bitterness and my grief and sorrow. You are me, I agree with you, but all of me? Not a chance."

The curtains slide to the walls. The window opened. Tess, Shadow Tess, Lee and EJ looked out the window and watched a single, small, circle-shaped mirror appear from outside lined in topaz and green. As it hovered before both her eyes, Tess looking into it, she blinked. It cracked and shattered, and Tess along with it.

"I am thou..." Tess heard a firm, feminine voice speak. "Thou art I..." Tess felt when she began to come a part, but pain didn't follow her cracking and shattering. "I embody your True Reflection... The time has come...for thee...to release me, from thine prison."

"Persona," Tess exclaimed.

Tess became a swirling mass of fragments, fragments of her soul, and they came together.

"I am Brynhildr, the Shieldmaiden of Heroes."

From the single, small, circle-shaped mirror, Tess saw herself. She saw herself as Brynhildr. A breeze blew, causing a green blindfold to sway. Tess blinked, and she saw all of her. Brynhildr was a light-complected woman of a medium height, stocky, and eyes covered by her green blindfold. Everything from her neck down was covered in finely crafted leather armor. Several topazes were attached to her armor in various places: one on each knee, one on her silver-buckled belt, three on her right shoulder, and one on the left side of her neck. Her long black hair, many strands of it done in slender braids, lay on her shoulders. She held in her right hand a large brass chakram.

Brynhildr fell off Tess. She became herself. She fell back against the wall.

"That was a lot," Tess said in a breath.

Lee and EJ made to go for her, but Tess had them stay where they were on account of Shadow Tess.

Tess kept her eyes on Shadow Tess, after she pushed off the wall, as she walked toward Lee and EJ. She joined them, standing between the two of them with EJ on her left and Lee on her right.

"She won't let us go," EJ said. "This is the test."

EJ's mirror was at the ready.

"Time to fight," Lee said.

Lee's mirror was ready to go.

"I'm going to fight, win, and pass this test," Tess said.

Tess' mirror was beside her.

"You're not going to listen to them," Shadow Tess snarled. It grabbed hold of the examination bed and stirrups and threw them at the window, which destroyed the whole wall. "You're going to listen to me! Why, because I am your Shadow. I am your True Self." It bowed its head before it grew and transformed.

Shadow Tess became a full, defined white figure of medium height with blood red hair in two thick, long braids, resting on its chest down to its waist. It wore gray leather armor, consisting of a leather dress with a breastplate laid upon it, armbands, shoulder pads, and boots. In its right hand, it wielded a one and a half handed sword, which lay on the ground at the ready as she sat upon a blood red horse. Across its face a visor made of swan and raven feathers shielded its eyes. Two chalices appeared on the floor on either side of the horse before a black Swan Shadow emerged from the chalice on Shadow Tess' right and a white Raven Shadow emerged from the chalice on its left. The chalices remained.

"I'll cut you," Shadow Tess said. "I'll spill your blood. Until finally, who you are and the truth flows out of you."

A curved table appeared in front of EJ, Tess, and Lee before Shadow Tess made a move against them.

"If you're going to fight," Ling told Tess, "you're going to need a weapon."

The table had Gloves, a One-Handed Sword, Shield, and Battleaxe on it now.

"Go for the one that speaks to you," Ling said.

Tess recognized Ling's voice as soon as she spoke. Her voice drew her attention for a moment, but when she looked upon the table her eyes fell on the Shield, which made her smile.

"After all the comics I've read," Tess said, "this is fitting." She grabbed the Shield before she rejoined the others.

"You want to take the front or the back?" Lee asked Tess, taking his spear into his hand.

"Either works for me," Tess said.

"I'll stay in the front with you if that's where you'll be," Lee said. "I'm ready."

"I'll be in the back," EJ said with his bow, getting into position. "Ready when you are Tess."

"I'm ready," Tess said after looking from EJ, Lee, to Shadow Tess, the Swan Shadow, and the Raven Shadow. Tess was ready because EJ and Lee seemed so calm. They had come to help her. She wouldn't be afraid, especially knowing she had their experience to fall back on.

Shadow Tess patted the horse on the side of its neck. The horse took Shadow Tess beside the table. Shadow Tess began to hack through the table, causing it to disappear. Neither Tess nor Lee took a step back.

Lee didn't move because he planned to help Tess win this.

Tess wasn't sure if she didn't move because she couldn't make her body move or because she believed she could do this. At this point, it didn't matter.

"No need to panic Tess," Lee said. "EJ will do enough of that for the both of us."

"Shut up Lee," EJ said.

This made Tess smile and helped her breathe.

"Time to get serious Lee," Ling said.

"Ling will tell us what we need to know," Lee said.

"Then," EJ said, "we'll act accordingly."

 **Battle Start**

"You've got three opponents to face," Ling said. " My analysis is complete. Its Weaknesses are Electric and Strike attacks. Lee and EJ, your new Personas will come in handy here. Don't rely on your normal attacks. Tess, you can use your normal attacks because they do Strike damage and with your Persona you can use Electric attacks. The Raven and the Swan Shadows are weak against Shot damage. You don't have to worry about the birds Tess. You can't do Shot damage yet. Just concentrate, shatter your mirror, and your Persona will do the rest."

Tess took in the beautiful blue sky from where the wall used to be.

"I'll start us off," EJ said. "Persona!" He shattered his mirror and had Roland use [Marakukaja], raising his, Lee's, and Tess' defense. He thought about changing his Persona to go on the offensive, but he wanted to make sure everyone was protected as much as possible on the off chance his first attack missed.

Shadow Tess, on its horse, took the front while behind it the Swan Shadow sat awaiting its move to Shadow Tess' right and the Raven Shadow hovered to Shadow Tess' left. Shadow Tess, while dragging her sword, had the horse bypass Lee and Tess to lift its sword and swing it [Power Slash] at EJ. EJ took the hit and was knocked back. The attack downed him. Shadow Tess quickly turned the horse and went for Lee next. She lifted and swung her sword a second time [Power Slash] at Lee, but Lee managed to dodge it. Lee ran to EJ after and helped him onto his feet.

EJ changed his Persona from Roland to Pixie. He had Pixie use an Electric attack [Zio] against Shadow Tess. Unfortunately, Shadow Tess had its horse move, and Pixie's attack missed.

Lee changed his Persona from Horus to Sandman. He had Sandman use a Strike attack [Sleeper Punch]. Sandman punched Shadow Tess right off its horse to the floor and into a deep sleep. Before Lee could make his next move, the Swan Shadow rose from its position, flapped its wings, and circled Shadow Tess, while doing so using some kind of skill of its own [Slumbudi]. After the Swan Shadow landed, Shadow Tess woke up, but it stayed down.

"Seems like you might want to hold off on status effects," Ling said. "That Swan Shadow might need to be taken out first."

Lee changed his weapon, going from his spear to his rifle. He aimed his rifle and fired at the Raven Shadow first. When the Raven Shadow went down, he aimed his rifle again and fired on the Swan Shadow. He managed to cause critical Shot damage to the Swan Shadow, downing it too.

"All-Out Attack!" Lee shouted.

"All-Out Attack?" Tess questioned.

"All-Out Attack," EJ assured her.

Lee ran upon the Raven Shadow, drove his spear at it, and then used his spear to toss it into the air. He did the same with Shadow Tess and lastly did the same with the Swan Shadow. EJ let three arrows fly from his bow. Each arrow hit its targets. Afterward, Tess threw her shield at an angle hitting each Shadow and dropping them back to the ground before her shield returned to her.

All three Shadows took the damage and then recovered. The Swan Shadow sat as it had before, the Raven Shadow hovered again, and Shadow Tess got up back on its horse.

The Swan Shadow healed [Dia] Shadow Tess.

"Yeah," Ling said, "that Swan Shadow has to go."

EJ changed his weapon, going from his bow to his machine gun. He fired upon all three of their opponents and watched the Swan and Raven Shadows go down. He followed this up with Pixie lowering Shadow Tess' defense [Rakunda]. The Swan Shadow recovered and so did the Raven Shadow.

Lee took aim with his rifle again. He fired on the Swan Shadow, taking it down, but the Raven Shadow countered before he could fire on the Raven Shadow. It flapped its wings at Lee, lowering his hit and evasion rate [Sukunda], so when Lee fired upon it he missed.

"These Soul Station encounters aren't supposed to be easy," Ling said.

"I guess you're going to let these hot guys die for you," Shadow Tess taunted. "How selfish." She chuckled. "That's so you."

"Take it down," Tess said. "Persona!" The topaz and green lined mirror came before her. Tess slammed her shield right into her mirror, shattered it, and brought forth her Persona. [Zio], Brynhildr's Electric attack, needed to be done. Brynhildr's [Zio] Electric attack hit Shadow Tess head on, sending it off its horse and downed on the floor. Next, Tess had Brynhildr raise Lee's hit and evasion rate [Sukukaja].

The Raven Shadow flapped its wings at Tess, lowering her defense [Rakunda].

EJ changed his Persona from Pixie back to Roland, so he could heal [Media] everyone. [Marakukaja] wore off.

"You want to be alone, remember, so you only have to think about yourself," Shadow Tess said, climbing back onto its horse after it recovered. "I'm going to give you exactly what you want!" She raised her sword straight into the air and used [Tearful Goodbye] Water that jetted out of both chalices, hit Tess full force, and sent Tess skidding back across the floor downed. She had been sent to the back with EJ. Shadow Tess followed this up by lowering everyone's offensive capabilities [Matarunda].

"Tess!" Ling called to her. "Everyone, keep fighting. This Shadow won't beat you."

EJ changed his Persona back to Pixie to use [Zio] an Electric attack on Shadow Tess. Pixie's attack didn't miss this time, and after struck Shadow Tess fell to the floor. EJ changed his weapon to his machine gun and opened fired on the group. Shadow Tess recovered, but EJ managed to down the Swan and the Raven Shadows. This allowed him to change his Persona back to Roland and raise everyone's defense [Marakukaja] once again.

Lee took aim with his rife, and this time he fired on the Raven Shadow first. He did critical Shot damage, and the Raven Shadow was gone.

The Swan Shadow healed [Dia] Shadow Tess.

EJ changed his Persona back to Pixie to use [Zio], which put Shadow Tess back on the floor downed. Then, he had Pixie use [Rakunda] on the Swan Shadow to lower its defenses.

Lee used his rifle to fire on the Swan Shadow and did critical Shot damage, downing it.

"All-Out Attack!" Lee instructed.

"All-Out Attack," EJ said.

"All-Out Attack," Tess confirmed.

Lee switched back to his spear and thrust his spear into the Swan Shadow before hitting it toward EJ and Tess, and he did the same to Shadow Tess, thrusting his spear into it and knocking back toward the others. EJ let two of his arrows fly, and they took up residence in his two targets. Tess tossed her shield at the right side wall to bounce at a part of the back wall that still remained to hit the Swan Shadow, destroying it before her shield returned to her. She ran toward her shield, grabbing it as she ran, and then slammed into Shadow Tess before its body hit the floor. Shadow Tess skid back across the floor next to the horse.

Shadow Tess did not look too happy as it recovered, climbing back on its horse. With both its Swan and Raven Shadows gone, Shadow Tess snatched strands of its hair from its head and threw them in front of it. The strands of hair became two red Woodpecker Shadows that hovered at its back on either side of it.

"She's serious about taking you three down," Ling said. "The two Woodpecker Shadows have two Weaknesses: Shot damage and Fire damage.

"We're not done," Tess said. "Brynhildr!" Once she slammed her shield into her mirror, Brynhildr used [Zio] a critical Electric attack to down Shadow Tess. Then, she had Brynhildr raise her own offensive capabilities [Tarukaja].

Shadow Tess decided to come back at the group hard. It raised its sword into the air and downed Tess with jets of Water from the chalices [Tearful Goodbye]. Shadow Tess then proceeded to let its sword fall back to the floor and dragged it toward Lee before Shadow Tess swung its sword at him [Power Slash], downing him. Finally, Shadow Tess raised her sword into the air once more to send jets of Water [Tearful Goodbye] at EJ, who managed to resist some of the damage and the attack because of Angel's passive ability Resist Water.

"We'll survive," EJ said before he changed his Persona to Roland, using Fire [Agi] on the first Woodpecker Shadow. He had Roland do the same to the second as well. EJ with Roland downed both birds. He changed to Pixie to use an Electric attack [Zio], but this attack on Shadow Tess missed.

Shadow Tess retaliated with her sword [Power Slash], downing EJ, but Lee helped him back onto his feet. Lee, however, was attacked with Shadow Tess' sword next [Power Slash], and EJ assisted him back on his feet. Shadow Tess wasted no time with sending jets of Water at Tess [Tearful Goodbye], downing her. Finally, she lowered all three of their offensive capabilities [Matarunda].

Tess managed to recover from Shadow Tess' attack, getting up to rejoin the fight.

The first Woodpecker Shadow came at Tess and downed her using its beak, doing Pierce damage. It flew at EJ next but did minor damage.

The second Woodpecker Shadow came at Lee. It did minor damage to Lee but left him poisoned.

EJ changed his Persona to Angel in order to neutralize Lee's poison [Posumudi].

Lee changed his Persona to Ukobach in order to use Fire [Agi] against the first Woodpecker Shadow. He managed to down it, but it recovered. He had Ukobach use Fire [Agi] against the second Woodpecker Shadow downing it, but it recovered right after too. He changed his Persona to Sandman to do Strike damage [Sleeper Punch]. This attack not only did damage but knocked Shadow Tess off its horse and put it to sleep.

Seeing as how Shadow Tess was sleep it didn't attack the team.

The first Woodpecker Shadow tried to do Pierce damage to Tess again, but Tess managed to take the hit with minimal damage and prevent it from downing her.

The second Woodpecker Shadow went for Lee, but Lee dodged it, avoiding its attack altogether.

EJ changed his weapon to his machine gun and fired on all targets, waking up Shadow Tess but downing both Woodpecker Shadows. His mirror began to glow. EJ had hoped for this. This meant Roland might be able to use his special attack.

"Roland," EJ spoke to him. "Quantum of Solace..." His mirror shattered, and Roland appeared in front of their foes, hovering before Shadow Tess and the downed woodpeckers. Roland touched the floor, but the floor and building came apart around him as three pillars of white light appeared on either side of him and behind him. The pillars of white light were bright. Lee and Tess had to look away. They couldn't look directly at them. The white light blinded Shadow Tess and the birds. EJ could see Roland. Roland raised his sword at the Shadows before him before the sword became pure white light. The sword of light left his hand and three smaller swords of light broke from it. Each one of the smaller swords entered Lee, Tess, and EJ respectively before they disappeared, causing a flash of light but no pain. The remaining sword of light penetrated Shadow Tess' chest. The light of the pillars was drawn into Roland's horn. Roland brought his horn to his lips. He blew his horn once, and the first Woodpecker Shadow was obliterated by intense white light. He blew his horn twice, and the second Woodpecker Shadow was obliterated by intense white light. He blew his horn a third time, and an explosion followed a flash of intense white light. The Woodpecker Shadows had been destroyed, with its horse gone Shadow Tess had been left a mess on the floor, and the team found that they had been healed completely.

"All right you three," Ling said. "Let's wrap this up."

"There's no way we can lose," Lee said. "Sandman!" Sandman head butted Shadow Tess [Skull Cracker], doing Strike damage and downing it. Shadow Tess was able to recover. Lee had Sandman repeat this attack [Skull Cracker]. This time the attack left it confused.

Shadow Tess recovered, but out of confusion Shadow Tess took its sword and thrust the sword into its own chest before pulling it back out.

"It's hanging in there," Ling said, "but it's almost done."

"Brynhildr!" Tess shouted, rejoining Lee in the front. She had Brynhildr strike Shadow Tess down [Bash], doing critical Strike damage with her large brass chakram.

"Look at you," Shadow Tess said before becoming its old self.

"We won," Tess shouted. "I'm not surprised."

Lee, EJ, and Tess felt a surge after the battle.

They felt a rush, relieved, and certainly stronger.

Something inside them changed for the better.

 **Battle End**

"You made your point," Tess said. "You'll always be a part of me and all those experiences, but the past has passed. I'm not going let you keep me stuck in it." She shook her head. "I won't."

Shadow Tess nodded, and then she disappeared.

Tess became her other self. She gained the strength to accept the part of herself she chose to ignore. With her Persona Brynhildr, she is now empowered to project her True Reflection.

Tess had heard a soft voice that sounded far off. She thought she had anyway.

"That was a lot," Tess said without looking at Lee and EJ. "I can barely process and believe everything that just happened. I'm not going to lie." She turned toward them. "Thank you so much, for being here and for coming. It's like I couldn't think to leave. I didn't know what to do. I just remembered I needed an anchor."

"I know you don't know us that well," EJ said slowly. Lee could tell he was a bit nervous. "There's no way we'd leave you or anyone in a situation like this."

"He's right," Lee said, showing off a broad grin. "You don't have to thank us either. We did come, we had to come, but we fought together. You beat Shadow Tess."

"I will give myself some credit," Tess said and laughed briefly. "I fought through this and came out on the other side."

"If you don't mind me asking," EJ said, "what was your anchor? I mean, I know it was your bracelet, but what did it mean to you?"

"I don't mind," Tess said. "You guys learned so much about me..." She trailed off.

"We did," Lee said, "but it doesn't change anything. You're the girl, you're the friend, who planned to help me save my sisters."

"You're a good person," EJ said, "courageous with a good heart."

Lee smiled to show her he agreed.

"My charm bracelet was what I thought would anchor me," Tess explained. She held up her wrist to show off the charms. "It worked. Each charm represents someone important to me. These people helped me become the person I am today, and they take up big parts of my heart; my mom, my dad, my brother, my first love and unborn baby's dad, my best friend, the child I didn't have, and me. They're parts of my foundation, and they spur me forward."

"Thank you for sharing that with us," EJ said.

"Sooner or later," Lee said, "maybe you'll add us to the list."

"Maybe I will," Tess said.

"I'm exhausted," EJ said, right after he yawned.

Lee didn't yawn, but he felt the same.

Tess wanted her bed. She suddenly felt the weight of her tiredness.

"Ling," Tess said, calling out to her. "I want to thank you too. You were a part of this, part of the rescue, so thanks."

"No need to thank me," Ling said. "I'm glad you passed your test."

"You wouldn't happen to know how we can get out of here," Tess said, "do you? That also brings up another question. How were you able to help?"

"I do," Ling said after a brief laugh. "You'll head through the mirror. Lee and EJ know the one. As for your other question, the short and simple answer is my Persona."

"That answer seems obvious now that I think about it," Tess said.

"Speaking of Ling," Lee said, becoming serious, "she and Axle are in the same situations. "Are you still in?"

"You're still going to help EJ?" Tess asked.

"Against my better judgment," EJ said, "yes."

"Hey," Tess said and smiled, "your judgment seems just fine from where I'm standing." EJ couldn't help look away after hearing her compliment. She looked to Lee. "I can't leave you two to do this alone. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if something happened to you two, knowing I could've been by your sides on your sides. Your sisters are still danger, so I'm still in."

"Glad to have you," EJ said, able to look at her now. "I'm sure you'll help me keep this guy from getting us into too much trouble." He gestured toward Lee. Then, he playfully whispered: "You'll be a big help to me keeping him alive too." He held out a hand. He and Tess shook hands smiling.

"I like a challenge," Lee said. "This one is as big as they come." He held out his arms. "Bring it in. Come on over here." He and Tess hugged. He smiled, and Tess couldn't help laugh.

Lee wrapped an arm around Tess' shoulder and after pulling EJ over wrapped an arm around his shoulder as well. He walked the three of them for the full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

I am thou... Thou art I... The chain of the heart establishes a new link. The three of them faintly feel it. They hear that distant voice again. The chain rattles because of new growth. It spurs them forward on their path. They shall be blessed when they choose to create Personas of the Temperance Arcana.

They feel power build in their hearts.

Tess can now help allies onto their feet if downed.

"The mirror will get you three back to the platform," Ling said. "After you all get there, we'll have a short talk and go from there."

Lee saw the woman with the black butterfly mask in the mirror, passing by it, from right to left.

"That woman," Tess said.

"I think that makes the second time we've seen her in a mirror," EJ said.

"Ling?" Lee questioned. "Will we discuss The Woman? We just saw her."

"Not now," Ling said. "Not yet."

"EJ," Lee said, "you go ahead first just in case there might be trouble on the other side. Then, Tess, you can go. I'll bring up the rear just in case trouble shows up on this side."

"Good idea," EJ said, grabbing onto the mirror before he went through it.

"You guys try to take such good care of me," Tess said and chuckled. The only reason she didn't go ahead before them both was because they did have more than a little experience with this stuff than she did.

"See you on the platform," EJ said, glancing back at them. "If anything happens, get to the platform." He spoke directly to Lee before he passed through the mirror.

"Let's hope we don't run into any trouble on either side," Tess said, grabbing onto the mirror. "We've earned a short break." She passed through the mirror after smiling at Lee briefly with thoughts of what could possibly happen next on her mind.

Before Lee grabbed onto the mirror, something on it caught his eye. He saw writing. It was a message written in gold: We're going to meet again soon. We have to meet. We have no choice.

"Ling," Lee called to her.

"What is it Lee?" Ling asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Lee replied. "Lola might've just sent me a message." He read the message to her.

"Don't think it's from her," Ling said.

"How can you be sure?" Lee questioned.

"She's here with me," Ling said, "at this very moment."

"Is she there to-," Lee didn't want to finish his question: Is she there to kill you? He clenched a fist. He couldn't get to Ling. What could he do?

"No," Ling told him. "She's not here to kill me. She's just here to talk."

"She wants to kill me, but not you?" Lee questioned. Both his sisters kept leaving him with more and more questions. "It's time I get some straightforward answers Ling. Maybe Lola there can chime in too."

"It's complicated Lee," Ling said. "Go through the mirror. I'll be with you in a minute. Don't tell the others. They don't know what it means, so let's keep it between us."

Looking away from the mirror, Lee breathed in deeply trying to make a decision before he let it out slowly having decided.

"Ok," Lee agreed. "That's ok for now." He looked back to the mirror, and the message was gone.

Lee grabbed onto the mirror, and he passed through it.

 **P7 Soundtrack:** So far

 **Lee and His Shadow** – Bulletproof

Artist: Family Force 5

 **EJ vs. Shadow Self** – Bulletproof

Artist: Mahmood

 **Tess vs. Shadow Self** – Bulletproof

Artist: Jordan Corey

 **Mysterious Message** – Writing's on the Wall

Artist: Brooklyn Duo

!~ All music can be found on YouTube.


	5. Section V

Persona 7

Section V

The Sisters

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Tired

The Mirror Road ~ Part 2

"Lee," Ling said to him. "EJ and Tess."

Lee heard a smile in her voice.

"You're going to have to come back for Axle. You're going to have to come back for me. No pressure. You'll come for me last. I'll be fine."

Lee suddenly felt exhausted, and he could see that EJ and Tess were feeling the same.

"Would that be safe?" EJ asked, leaning on his knees to hold himself up.

"We can't leave you guys," Tess said, "especially if you're facing off against your own shadow selves." She kept blinking, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Leaving us behind might not be the safest option," Ling said, "but it is safer than you all trying to continue forward in your current conditions. You're all still new to your power. Recover, and then come back refreshed."

"Once I catch my second wind," EJ said, "I'll be good to go."

"I feel like I'm getting more and more drained by the second," Tess said, sitting down.

Lee and EJ had had their Personas for a little longer while Tess had just received hers; that explained their varying conditions. Ling usually was right; it would be best to go. He would not endanger anyone if he could help it.

"We'll go back," Lee said, "but when midnight rolls around we're coming for Axle and you."

"Thank you for adhering to my advice," Ling said.

Lee heard the smile in her voice again.

"I'm teleporting you guys to the platform," Ling said. "I don't want any trouble to find you."

~ Reflecting Time 8/27 MON

Condition: Tired

The Mirror Road ~ Platform

"There you go," Ling told them when they had returned to the platform. "Don't forget to cover for Axle. We don't want this world to cause too many problems for him in the other."

"I'll take care of his schedule and school work," EJ said.

"I'll do the same for you Ling," Tess said.

"Good thinking," Lee said. "I'll give you Axle's room number EJ, and I'll go talk to Axle's boss. He has an on-campus job. Maybe I can fill in for him. You can take it easy Tess; I can handle that too."

"No," Tess said. "I'm a part of this; I'm going to pull my own weight."

"Lee," Ling said. "Give her my address and the name of my roommate. She can talk to her and handle that. I know that's your way, trying to take everything on, but you don't have to try and do it all."

"We're coming back as soon as possible," Lee said.

"Take your time," Ling said. "No rush. Axle and I aren't going anywhere."

Lee wanted to question her about Lola, but he figured that could wait considering Lola appeared not to be a threat to Ling.

"This goes without saying," Tess said, "but watch yourself."

"We'll keep our eyes on Lee," EJ said.

Tess, EJ, and Lee walked down from the platform. Tess exited first, next was EJ, and then Lee.

"See ya soon Sis," Lee said before he left. "Tell Lola the same."

"See you," Ling said, "and I will."

When Lee, EJ, and Tess returned home, they went straight to bed.

~!~

"Lee wants me to tell you he'll see you soon," Ling, who sat on a bench with her legs crossed, told Lola, who stood across from her with her head bowed.

They were on a Merry-Go-Round.

Shadow Ling sat sidesaddle on a unicorn near Ling who was protected by a barrier erected by her Persona.

"That boy…" Lola said. "Doesn't seem to care that I'm threatening his life."

"I'm sure he can sense that your heart isn't really in it," Ling said. "Remember, this place is all about reflecting the true self. That includes the truth in one's heart."

They shared silence for a moment.

"How are you involved?" Lola asked, neither confirming nor denying Ling's comments. "You have to get out of this. You're going to get him killed."

"I didn't have a choice," Ling said. "You were involved. He was too. You expected me to sit on the sidelines? I had to become a part of this. You two weren't my only reasons either."

"What other reasons do you have?" Lola asked: curious and suspicious.

"We all have our secrets," Ling said.

"I rather tell him the truth," Lola said. "You too."

"No," Ling said, shaking her head. "We each have our roles. If either of us were to act or speak prematurely, this grand production would end sooner rather than later. He's not a baby anymore. Have faith in him. I do."

"He's not all I'm worried about," Lola said.

"Leave this side to me," Ling said. "I'll make sure Lee does what he does best, connect, and with that I'm sure fate will be on our side."

"I will kill him Ling if he's not strong enough," Lola said. "After he's dead, I'll go after you."

"Guess I have to make sure he's strong enough then," Ling said. "As I said, I'm not worried. I know I have time."

"Not much," Lola said. "You have until the 31st: the end of the month. Good luck." She turned from her sister and walked for a full-length mirror that appeared behind her.

"See you soon Sister," Ling said as Lola walked into and through the mirror, disappearing.

"You're going to lose one of them before this is all over," Shadow Ling said.

"You and I both know I love them too much to let that happen," Ling said without looking at Shadow Ling and instead focusing on monitoring Axle.

"History will repeat itself," Ling heard Shadow Ling say. "Such is fate."

The Rendezvous

~ Morning 8/28 TUE

Condition: Tired

Lee woke up when EJ nudged him.

"Morning," EJ said.

"Morning Sunshine," Lee said, yawning before he grinned.

"If you want," EJ said, "I'm always up early, I can wake you before I leave, so you won't be later for your morning classes. Would you be interested?"

Lee thought about it. He wouldn't mind it for his eight o'clock classes, but he wanted to sleep in some days. He imagined he'd have to get some extra sleep based on the events of the past couple days. This didn't even include yet when he and EJ would be joining their fraternity. EJ didn't know that yet though. Lee decided he could always talk to EJ if he did or didn't want the reminder.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays would be great," Lee said.

"You got it," EJ said. "Before I left, I wanted to speak with you. The Pool won't be open until midnight. Seems our trip leaves us tired too, even after we get some rest. I'm still kind of exhausted. We should probably get a nap in before we head in for the next round of bouts. We'll all be better off if we're well rested. I texted the same to Tess. I'll take care of Axle's business too. Text me if you need anything."

"You're on it man," Lee said. "Have a good day, and I will."

EJ nodded with a short smile and then left.

Lee couldn't help smile. EJ had been dressed and ready to go. Lee sat up before he sat on the edge of his bed in nothing but his boxers: hard to concentrate on school when both his sisters were in danger. He couldn't do anything until midnight, so better to dive into his college experience. He decided to attend class rather than skip it. After he took his shower and got dressed, he checked his phone. He had received a text message from Tess.

{I hope I'm not texting you too early, but if you're available can you meet with me after lunch? Don't feel like you have to. We can just see each other later in the lounge.} Tess said.

Lee could see her then or see her later.

{I'll text you when I get out of my classes. Meet you at your room.} Lee thought about it and decided he saw no reason not to. He found himself interested and curious about why she wanted to meet.

{Cool. Yeah, we'll meet at my room. Until then.} Tess replied.

~ Morning 8/28 TUE

Condition: Tired

Lee had time to eat breakfast because his class wasn't until nine o'clock. He had to walk quite a distance, but it wasn't as far as his College Algebra class. On his way, he thought about Ling and why she was calm about this new world and their circumstances. What did she know that she wasn't telling him and the others? He wondered why Lola would want to kill him. If Ling couldn't answer his questions, he figured his next course of action was to meet with Lola. She would fight him, try to kill him, but he wouldn't let her. After he beat the shadows she sent after him, or even if he had to face her down, he'd get her to talk: get her to explain herself.

The mysterious message he received the other day was another unanswered question or unsolved problem to add to the mix. He had to meet with someone, someone again, and he didn't have a choice. If this whole situation was about choices, why did he not have a choice? The more important question was who else from his past was involved in this and wanted to meet again. When he reached his Introduction to Criminal Justice class, he found this class larger than his first. He went and sat toward the front of the class, and walking toward the front he estimated about 100+ students in the room. The TAs jumped into action with the syllabi, and the professor got ready to start his lecture.

Lee remembered EJ telling them it would be best to be well rested because they were heading back into The Pool, but Lee also didn't want his first impression with these TAs and this new professor to be a bad one. If these forays into The Pool continued for a long period of time, he wanted to have them see him as a good, productive student in case he ever needed an extension or extra credit. So, the real question was: read the syllabus and sleep, or listen to the professor and take notes?

Lee decided to listen to the professor and take notes, and it was a good thing he didn't take a nap because he ended up getting called on to answer a question. The institution of social control that is considered society's 'last line of defense' is…

Social Justice

Poetic Justice

Criminal Justice

Environmental Justice

The professor must've been in a good mood because that had been a pretty easy question to answer. It probably wouldn't have been if he'd been sleep and not paying attention. Criminal Justice was the answer. By the end of the hour, he had gained some knowledge, understood what he learned, and even charmed his teacher.

~ Afternoon 8/28 TUE

Condition: Tired

Lee went back to the General Education Building to attend his English Composition II class. Because he generally could write a good paper, he decided to sit in the back of class. Instead of listening to the professor, this time he planned to go to sleep. He at least waited until after the syllabus had been distributed and he read over it before he nodded off. He woke up toward the end of class feeling braver for having the nerve to sleep in such a small class. The class only had about 15 students compared to his larger classes. He felt his condition improve, and he considered himself lucky when his professor hadn't assigned a paper the first day of class.

{I'm on my way.} Lee texted Tess after he left class and headed back toward their dorm.

~ Afternoon 8/28 TUE

Condition: Good

Lee knocked on the door, and he smiled when Tess opened it. She ushered him inside before she shut the door and locked it.

"Yesterday was intense," Tess said. "Tonight might mean more of the same. Are you ready?"

Lee had to decide how he wanted to answer her:

I want to bring everybody back safely.

You thought that was intense? That was nothing."

"I want to bring everybody back safely," Lee said, "so it doesn't matter if I'm ready. I'm going to get it done no matter what."

"You just dive in," Tess said. "You're unafraid, and you're willing to risk your life not only for your family but complete strangers."

"You're not complete strangers," Lee said. "You're my friends. You guys decided to help me save my sisters. I won't let you guys regret your decision. I won't let anything happen to you."

"To be honest," Tess said, "I was afraid. I couldn't even believe I offered to help. We're going to be fighting for our lives. We'll have to try to get through this ordeal and school. We'll be living double lives. On top of that, this might only be the beginning… And then, you and EJ learned all that stuff about me."

"We don't think of you differently," Lee said. "That's a part of your past. Right now, in the present, all we know is the Tess who's going to help us fight and survive."

Tess moved closer toward Lee. She kissed him.

"I find you attractive," Tess said. "We should have sex. What do you think?"

Lee had no idea how he wanted to respond to her:

Are you sure?

I'm game.

"I'm game," Lee said and grinned mischievously.

"It's been a while," Tess said, "but I have a feeling you'll make it a good time."

"For you," Lee said, "I'll pull out all my best moves."

Tess laughed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Tess said.

"I always pull out my best moves," Lee said. "It's not worth it if I don't leave my

partner satisfied."

"Then I can't wait to see what you can do," Tess said. "You got a condom? If you don't, you can run to the convenience store or gas station to get some more. I heard sometimes the Student Health Center gives out free ones too."

"I like to keep some on hand in case an occasion such as this calls for it," Lee said after he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a few.

"You come prepared," Tess said. She took them from him and tossed them on her bed. Then, she pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the chair at her desk. "All right then Mr. Clarke, drop those drawers. Let's see what you've got."

Lee kicked off his boots, unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"I can work with that," Tess said and smiled.

"It gets better and thicker," Lee said.

Tess couldn't help but laugh.

Lee stripped naked, drew close to Tess, and began kissing her neck.

Tess let herself fall into her emotions and fall into Lee.

Lee undressed her and kissed her roughly, passionately.

Tess kissed him back with the same fire and desire.

 _I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_

 _Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)_

 _What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)_

 _Back up all the things that I told ya (Told ya)_

 _I'm about to blow; I don't think you know_

 _I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)_

"You do not disappoint Mr. Clarke," Tess said. She was a little sweaty and out of breath. "That was a workout."

"I managed to surprise myself," Lee said as he held her while they lay under her covers in her bed. "I was a little tired from yesterday, but I still got it. You've got skills too Ms. Bailey."

Tess laughed, and she turned around and kissed him.

Lee managed to leave Tess satisfied, raising his charm, expression, and diligence as well as improving his condition.

"This doesn't mean anything," Tess said, turning away from him but remaining in his embrace. "I appreciate you helping out a friend."

Lee had to decide how he felt about that and whether he wanted to just be Tess' friend or wanted her to know he could see her as his girlfriend.

I figured. If you ever need any more help, don't hesitate to ask.

My loss. Any guy would be lucky to have you.

"I figured," Lee said. "If you ever need any more help, don't hesitate to ask. I'm a friend you can always count on."

"I believe you," Tess said. "One more for the road, and then we shower. We've got work to do: friends to bring home."

"You're insatiable," Lee said, and they laughed together. "All right, one more time, what does that make three, and then we get back to our real work."

Tess playfully hit him before she kissed him roughly, passionately, and Lee kissed her back.

 **P7 Soundtrack:** So far

 **Sex** – Buttons

Artist: Drchichkenchowmein (M)

Artist II: O'G3NE (F)


End file.
